Where Do Babies Come From?
by Tsuki of the Roselight
Summary: Due to his overprotective parents, Jaden has no idea where babies come from! Not even what sex means! So he's on the move to find out and is going to use his friends to do it. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

I know I shouldn't do this after I vowed not to make a story with more then one chapter until I gotten into the habit of updating more then one but I couldn't resist! It just came to me! Plus I had to do this! It was too irresistible!

**Inner Self**: You weakling…

**Outer Self**: I know! I'll try my best to update both of them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX! Now leave me to my misery or you can read it!

P.S: Please read the bottom if you have no idea how to review this story and if you don't want to, still review.

* * *

When asked about his parents, Jaden described them as overprotective but that wasn't true. 

Jaden's parents weren't overprotective.

**They were much, much _worse._**

They had tried to shield their child from every danger possible. Doing things as far as banning all movies higher then G-rated films from the house, throwing away any chemicals (crayons, markers, paints, etc.) with the exception of toothpaste, and set a curfew as soon as 4:00 P.M. (Which help him conceive the ability to fall asleep at any time.)

They did this to escape the dreaded question that every parent out there had tried to avoid. The evil, destructive-!

"_Where do babies come from? And what does it mean to get 'busy'?"_

-Question(s) of doom. Jaden and his parents had still remembered that day 10 years ago…

_At the time he asked, they were eating dinner and his father had just took a sip of his tea. The result of it was him spitting it out and being thrown in a coughing fit. His mother had rushed over to his side to help him, leaving an innocent Jaden looking at him worriedly._

"_Daddy!" he yelled rushing to him. "Are you okay?"_

_Hiroshima (let's just say that's his name) calmed himself only to be faced with the burden of answering his son._

"_Well you see…When a- why are you so interested?"_

"_Well Radnor's mom just had a baby and I wanted to know how she got it and I over heard the teachers say that his parents must have got 'busy'." He answered innocently._

"_Oh…" was all he said, or all he could say._

"_Son" his mother started. "I think you should forget about the whole thing" she answered amazingly calmly._

"_But, why not?" Jaden asked insisting to find out._

"_B-Because it's" Hiroshima spoke and was about to crack and tell him the truth but then heremembered his past experiences. His own parents had bluntly told him the truth and in doing so scarred him for life._

"_Because it's dirty!" he yelled both surprising and scaring his son. Before he knew it he started ranting off. _

"_THE ACT IS CLEARLY DIRTY AND FORBIDDEN! YOU MUST NEVER LEARN OF IT'S EVILS! NEVER-EVER! YOU SHOULD SUE THOSE TEACHERS FOR EVEN SAYING IT! THOSE PERVERTED MORONS! YOU'RE PRE-SCHOOLERS FOR GOD'S SAKE!..."_

_Jaden could see his mother sweat-drop at this and she turned to him. "Jaden why don't you go up to your room and play with your toys and duel monsters?"_

_Jaden nodded numbly and quickly ran up to his room while his mother tried to calm his father down._

Till this day, Jaden stilled didn't know about it due to the fact that his parents had made him miss every Sex-Ed class. Even the ones in Duel Academy.

Which brought to this, his sixth missed Sex-Ed class. But now Jaden was determined more then ever. He was determined to find out where babies come from, what does getting 'busy' means, and finding out what sex is.

And he knew exactly where to start.

By asking his friends…

* * *

Man, I'm so proud of myself! I hope you like it! I'm going to try and do my best to update this and 'Takara Jeno'. Oh and I would like for you to vote who he is going to ask next for the questions. But don't pick Zane! He's going to be one of the last! 

And if you're going to flame please have at least 3 stories (one-shots or stuff like that) that have good or neutral reviews. I want the person who flames me to at least be my equal in writing because if the flamer isn't, then you're a bit of a hypocrite.

Feel free to give me constructive criticism!


	2. Alexis's Dance

I hope you like this chapter! I was really amazed that I got so much reviews and it was only the prologue! I hope this was just as good because I'm afraid that this won't be good enough. The answer to my reviews are on the bottom.

KEEP VOTING!

* * *

"Se-Sex is- um- Jaden are you sure you don't know anything?" Alexis blush a very pretty (and dark) shade of red. 

"Yep, so what is it? And don't forget to answer my other questions too!" Jaden piped up cheerfully.

"Oh yes… Those other questions…" Alexis managed to get out. One of which explained why he didn't know what fiance means. Now... Why the hell was she burden with this task! I mean whose parents are so overprotective that they won't tell their child about the nature of babies.

Oh! And the stupid reason why she answering _'Because you're a woman.'_ Because I'm a woman my ass! Those guys were just too embarrassed to tell him so they ditched her with Jaden.

Alone

With no one to help her through this painful time because they were all such cowards! She was so going to get revenge! She even remembered their painful reactions when he'd asked.

Syrus blushed five times the red of a tomato and fell down from his chair while yelling 'WHAT!' Chumley had stared blankly and fell into a slight daze or in simpler cases he was too speechless. Chazz too, blushed, not as red as Syrus but close enough and fell down, yet another screaming though it was an 'AHHH!' not a 'WHAT!' Bastion like most of the others blushed and started stuttering and coughing. And lastly, she had blushed and coughed much like Bastion.

Jackasses!

Alexis again found her self looking at those innocent brown eyes and had a feeling that those eyes were one of the reasons Jaden's parents never told him a thing.

But forget about her feelings, I just want her embarrassment. Now getting back to the conversation:

"Well sex is a-well you see that- are you sure you really want to know?"

He nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, I must be one of the only people who don't know!"

'_Or the only' _she thought subconsciously.

"Well sex is like a…" she trailed off looking for an answer then her eyes caught on to one of her cards.

"Sex is like a dance." she finished. (Guess the card she saw)

Jaden looked confused. "A dance, what do you mean?"

"Well you see sex and making babies is like dancing because it takes 2 people to-um create something-um beautiful."

"But how is a dance like that?"

"Well they're different kinds of dances like the waltz and tango and-"

"I saw a waltz before it looks boring, does that mean that sex is boring?"

Alexis blushed. "N-no! I mean not that I know but I pretty sure that-um hey do you know what the tango is?

Jaden brightened up at this. "Yeah the dance where people were spinning and moving with loud music that was in some ancient language or something?"

Alexis nodded quickly. "Yes! Yes! It's mostly like that."

"People can make babies by spinning around and moving to loud music in ancient languages?"

At this Alexis once again started coughing and blushing.

"Are you okay Alexis? Do you havea cold or something?"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah I'm fine Jaden just a little surprised."

"So what is it? They can do that to make kids?"

'_At one point that is true' _a thought in her mind answered.

Alexis mentally slapped herself.

"Well kinda, you see that's one way of doing it... And I can't tell you the other ways." she stated quickly noticing Jaden was about to ask her more.

Jaden pouted and Alexis felt slightly guilty but she couldn't answer anymore.

"Jaden, how about you ask the others, I mean my answers might be wrong."

"But you're a girl shouldn't you know it?"

Alexis felt cornered by that and felt that there was only one thing to do, plus at the same time getting her revenge.

Lie

"Yes, but men have an important role in it too, that's why you should ask one of the guys, they can probably tell you more."

Jaden looked slightly perplexed but then cheered up. "Oh so that's why some men dance with other men? I thought it can only be made with a guy and girl. At least that's what my uncle/auntie(1) says? And what's male pregnancy?"

"Uh…" Damn, how did the questions get turned back to her? And what's uncle/auntie mean? But never mind that now she had to insert plan B which she cleverly thought of just now.

"Jaden would you like some ice cream?"

Jaden seemed to temporarily forgotten what he was originally thinking and perked up to her like a puppy to his owner.

"Yep! Can I have some?"

Alexis smiled weakly and gave him some money saying it was her treat. Once he left, she took her chance to run leaving a bewildered Jaden.

* * *

-Grins sheepishly- I hope it wasn't so bad! It wasn't as chaotic as it should be but it'll get better! 

(1) You'll find out…

Here are my answers to the reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I'm honored that you took the time to do that! You guys are the greatest people who ever lived!

**Twilight of the Shadows****- **I know what you're feeling! The teachers are going great!

**sonic4life2006****- **Really? From another review it said that it was a city that got destroyed from the atomic bomb.

**midnightvisions****- **Yay for innocence indeed! Good point about Alexis! You're partially to thank for this chapter!

**FireKP1****- **Thank you for predicting that! He's going to be in the next chapter.

**K-Gforever**- I pray that it's chaotic enough if it isn't, I apologize.

**Sillvog****-** You can count on reading more! I really glad you like this and that it has so much promise.

**Perfect girl- **Thank you! Alexis was the perfect choice wasn't she?

**J.G. The Gamer****- **No doubt that's true. That's actually a really good idea for Crowler.

**Goth Bisnatch****- **Don't worry about that, I have the perfect plan to fix that without changing his father's name! Thanks for the suggestion!

**DancingKirby****- **It did? How bout that… Oh well the only reason I picked that name was because I wrote a random Japanese name then used the spelling and grammar to find a new name so I didn't have to see the red wavy underline.

**Unrealistic- **Great Suggestion! I'm probably going to do something similar to that! Mind if I use the question?

**Shin Mao****- **It's my favorite Yu-gi-oh GX pairing so the chances of that happening is 8 to 10, though I probably just keep it to hints. Thanks for liking it!

**DOGGYDOG13- **I know she has a crush on him but unfortunately that's not one of my favorite pairings… Great reasons!

**JadenxAlexus 4ever- **Yeah that'll be funny! I can't wait to write that!

**PacWoman- **I LOVE THAT IDEA! Do mind if I use it? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?

**TFRiD Queen****- **Good choices and I know grammar isn't really my strong suit… I suck at it to be blunt.

**inu-kouhi****- **I know I can't wait till he asks him!

**Pidge-san****- **That's sounds like a great idea, you should post it! I'd love to read it!

**Aleah- **That'd be really hysterical wouldn't it?

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon****- **Don't worry about that happening! I can't delete this or not update! It's my most popular story so far!

**saq78642- **Great Choice! You got the winning one!

**Sakura4eva****- **No problem! As you can see!

**Paris-** That's a good reason. By the way did you know reviewed when I was just about to update? Funny huh? By the way thanks, you helped me make it slightly longer.

**AlexisYuki141- **You also reviewed when I was just about to update. Wowie! But like I said before I'm not such big fan of the pairing...


	3. Syrus and the Mysterious Phone Calls

Hello! I won't be answering your reviews this time because of the review by **J.G. The Gamer** and because I'm lazy but I will give thanks! By the way I bet you guys thought I was going to put dueling for Alexis, right? I figure that would be too common besides if you were to look at Alexis's strategy, she always uses Cyber Tutu (Is that the name?) So I figured 'dance' would be more logical.

Please vote for the next victim! Which I think will be the teachers but who to chose? Banner, Crowler, even the chancellor seems fun.

* * *

"ALEXIS! SYRUS! CHAZZ! SOMEBODY! GEEZ WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" 

Alexis heard from her hiding place-er classroom. Damn that boy was loud; he could probably wake up the dead. She walked cautiously to her room hoping to avoid him and so far having luck with it. She silently wished that the others _didn't. _Cruel-yes but they deserved it for ditching her.

So do you think they deserve it? Do you think Syrus deserves it?

"Jaden, how can you not know? Even I know where babies come from!" he asked/yelled.

"Well…" he started thinking and just when Syrus thought he could sneak away.

"Whenever I tried asking my parents, my dad would freak out or my mom would change subject and give me sweets for some reason (Sound like someone you know?) not that I'm complaining. Then when I tried asking uncle/auntie Rey, she/he would just burst off laughing and say something about how good a job my parents were doing at maintaining my uke innocence, whatever that means."

Syrus looked wide eyed at everything he said. "Uh…Okay what do you mean uncle/auntie?" he asked curiously and hoping to stall some time.

"Hmm? Oh uncle/auntie Rey never stays an auntie or uncle for long and I haven't called her/him for a long time so I don't what he/she is right now. I figure that was normal right?" he answered shamelessly but since when has he ever answered things with shame?

Syrus sighed and decided that with a family like that, Jaden deserves the truth.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, Jaden I'll tell you where they come from." he started and just when he thought he was about to tell the truth, the phone rang.

One thought ran through his head.

'_We have a phone?'_

Picking it up, he heard one of the creepiest things ever.

"I know what you did last winter"

o.O

He didn't have the courage to speak so he let it go on.

"Tell him the truth and I will post the pictures on the school's website, got it?"

He nodded even though the voice probably couldn't see him and he had no idea what it was talking about.

"Good"

Strike that the voice can see him and if it can do that, Syrus put two and two together and figure out if he told Jaden everything something bad would probably happen.

"Um…"

'_Come on! Think Syrus! Think!'_

"Alexis said it was like a dance but I didn't get what she meant and when she gave me money for ice cream she was gone! Do you think something happen?" he spoke all of a suddenly.

Syrus looked up quickly before nodding frantically. "N-no! Nothing happen! She probably went to the bathroom or something!"

Jaden smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I know! So are you gonna tell me where do babies come from and what sex is? Who was on the phone?"

"No one! Just a stranger! Nothing of any importance…"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay now tell me!"

'_Darn it! We're back to that!"_

"Babies come from mommies" There simple and easy. Too easy.

"But how? And if babies come from mommies, how does Uncle Aden have one when he's married to Uncle Sean and they have a child."

"Huh?"

"Yeah Nanaise is about 8 now! And she's really cute too! Uncle Aden was really happy when it was happening and my father was in shock and kept on mumbling about defiling the laws of nature."

O-O

"So answer my question!"

"Okay…I can't really tell you about how your uncles got kids"

'_Because I'm not even sure I know'_

"But I think I can explain to you in a more reasonable way." And saw that Jaden was looking at him with the-tell-me-tell-me eyes. Which in a way was kind of funny since that was usually him.

"See, it's kind of like a-"

The phone rang again.

"Don't be so blunt" The voice on the other side spoke and hung up quickly.

Okay…That was creepy.

"Jaden, babies come from the love of two people" That just sounded so corny but would Jaden believe it? Duh! This Jaden we're talking about.

"Really?"

Syrus nodded his head. "You see when two people love each other they do something that creates babies."

Jaden brightened up at this. "You mean they get busy!"

Syrus eyes grew wide and fell anime style.

Jaden looked really confused by now. _'Is they're a cold coming? Well I better try my best not to get it! I wonder if I should help Syrus…'_

"Hey are you okay?" he asked finally. "Is everybody catching a cold because whenever I see them they're either turning red, coughing, or fainting and then standing up immediately?"

Syrus shook his head and finally stood up. "No-no it's nothing, we're all fine!"and then the phone rang.

Jaden was however amazed by it. "The phone sure is ringing a lot isn't it? By the way since when did we have a phone because I didn't notice it until today?" he asked.

And Syrus just laughed weakly before picking it up.

"H-hello?"

"Listen closely" was the first thing said and after a few minutes, 58 seconds and 23 milliseconds to be exact he hung up.

"Uh…Jaden how many people have you asked before me?" Syrus asked. Please be a little. Please be a little.

"Well there's my family and Alexis and you so that's about it."

Syrus breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay Jaden you know you're my best friend right?"

"Right!"

"And you're like the brother I never had"

"Right! But isn't-"

"And you would forgive me no matter what I do, won't you?"

"Right!"

Syrus put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm very sorry about this but it's either you or me."

"Huh?"

Just then a bird hit the window. Jaden turned to see it and ran up to it and at that moment Syrus ran out the door and locked it. But did Jaden notice? Of course not. If he did then he probably would have notice the purple gas filling the room that resembled sleeping gas.

Meanwhile…

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun! DUN! 

And the plot thickens. Who was that voice on the phone? Will Jaden ever reach his goal? Will he ever figure out what a whacked up family I gave him? And much more…

By the way sorry if I made Syrus OOC. It was kind of hard to write him.

So I like to thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter.

**saq78642**

**FireKP1**

**Red Fire Phoenix**

**Mr. J Everyday**

**Dragon2900**

**Cheeseywonder221**

**J.G. The Gamer**

**Pidge-san**

**lugiamania**

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moo...**

**Sakura4eva**

**PacWoman**

**yamitenshikagome**

**sonic4life2006**

**Unrealistic**

**Paris**

**Twilight of the Shadows**

**Owaranai Destiny**

**K-Gforever**

**Holly Marie**

**Sapphireluva**

**Shin Mao**

Please Review!


	4. Banner and A Atticus

This chapter is sort of dedicated to **PacWoman** for that wonderful idea. Also to all of you who voted professor Banner which I shall name at the end.

By the way I have tons of reviews saying that they were the voices on the phone. The funny part is you could be! I don't know who was on the phone; the idea just came to me when I say the commercial of Scary Movie4. So practically anybody could be it. Ain't it funny?

* * *

"-And that is how fusion was first attempted. Any questions?" Professor Banner asked his class.

"I have one!" Jaden raised his hand.

"Ah…Jaden this is a first, you're actually raising your hand. Well go ahead."

"Where do babies come from?"

The class froze.

Crickets were chirping.

But did Jaden noticed? Nope!

"So do any of you know? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked as Alexis and Syrus slapped their foreheads mumbling 'I should've seen this coming'

After a period of silence Professor Banner clapped his hands. "Okay everyone class is dismissed early. Jaden meet me after class."

Jaden grinned. "Great, so you'll tell me?"

"Of course we wouldn't want a student like you to be hidden from the wonders of the world." Professor returned the grin with a sadistic smile. Every spine in the room shivered excluding Jaden and Banner. But Jaden's dense and Banner's evil.

Outside the students leaned near the door.

"Um…You guys should really leave and be more respectable towards the conversation" Alexis said in a responsible voice.

The students showed no signs of listening to her.

Slightly annoyed, Alexis took a deep breath.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY MOVE IT! NOTHING TO HEAR HERE! MOVE!"

Everybody cleared the way and tried to find a way to use their free time. Chumley, Syrus, Alexis, and Chazz stood outside contemplating what to do.

Then after a short period of time Jaden ran outside.

Alexis was the first one to ask.

"So did you find out?"

Jaden looked at her silently. That was a change. He was quiet. Oh, no was professor Banner too blunt?

"Well…"

They all leaned in.

"I have to go to the bathroom right now so he'll tell me when I get back. Seeya!" he yelled running past them as they fell down anime-style.

"What a moron! I should have known he'd be stupid like that!" Chazz accused.

"Hey don't say that!" Syrus countered.

"Well it's kinda true…" Alexis started sweat-dropping.

"Not you, too!" Syrus yelled.

"Not that I don't think that your fight is interesting but what are you guys going to do?" Chumley asked out of the blue.

Alexis sighed out of realization. "He's right we can't let him tell Jaden. It would scar him for life!"

"That's exactly why we should let him tell him" Chazz smirked but was silence by the glares.

"Okay" Alexis started. "Here's the plan" She then whispered the plan in their ears. Not knowing that there were eavesdroppers around…

Scene Change

"Jaden, sex and making babies is a very simple thing." Professor Banner spoke and his glasses showed a gleam.

Jaden nodded attentively.

"It's basically alchemy with the mix with a couple holes, passion and se-"

"JADEN!" he was cut off by Syrus's voice.

"Uh… it's going to rain and we don't want to get wet so I came so we could walk together." he stated nervously.

Jaden looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know it was going to rain! Well sorry Professor Banner but I gotta go!"

He was about to go but a hand stopped him.

Professor Banner had a sad (false) look on his face.

"I'm sorry Jaden but this may the only time I could tell you."

"Oh…"

"Besides, I don't here any thunder or drizzling and if it does rain I could just walk with you." He quipped.

Jaden smile popped right up.

"Great! Now I can learn what it is!" he spoke cheerfully, the opposite of Syrus's mood.

"Of course" Banner spoke up. "I'll teach _everything_" he spoke in a suggestive tone.

Syrus's shiver came back and with a blood-thirsty vengeance.

Then out of nowhere an earthquake came. No, seriously, it was an earthquake.

"AHH! EARTHQUAKE!" Syrus yelled hiding under a desk.

But what were Jaden and Professor Banner doing? Talking!

Outside Alexis was mumbling "Damn it didn't work"

"You see making a baby involves sacrificing, a machine or item that can help with that and the perfect mixture of each sacrifice."

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Of course and Syrus would you like to listen too?"

Syrus recovered and shook his head. "N-no I think I'll pass." he said walking out the door and in doing so getting 'kidnapped' by the group. What a team, huh?

"You see sex and making babies first needs a machine for a creation. The machine is a location, most likely a bed but nearly anywhere is fine." he first explained as Jaden listened.

"Now passion is not always required nor is a condom but both are preferred."

Jaden opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll tell you what a condom is later." and he closed it.

"You see everybody has a hole in them and the hole-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A brown haired figure fell through the roof. You may know him as Atticus.

"Yo! What's up dudes?"

If you want to imagine his outfit imagine a wannabe rapper gone bad. And we're not speaking slang terms.

"ATTICUS!"

Alexis and Chazz yelled while Chumley just stand up. Alexis ran over to him and beat some sense into him.

Professor Banner stood up and sighed.

"Okay Jaden we have to discuss this later, everyone go to the Chancellor's office."

They all nodded and Alexis dragged Atticus out of the room.

Once they were in the Chancellor's office Alexis turned to Atticus. Half of the group (Being Chumley, Jaden, and Chazz) were outside waiting for them to get it over.

"What were you doing?"

"Eavesdropping"

Alexis nodded calmly.

"Atticus"

"Yes sister dearest?" he asked in a fake sweet tone.

"Are you going to tell Jaden?"

He put on a grin. "If I have to, I mean no one should be in denial of that fact and besides who said I can't get a little physical?"

Alexis nodded once more and smiled.

"Atticus, my wonderful big brother?"

"Yes?" he smiled back.

"Sleep with one eye open"

* * *

Okay first of all I like to thank all the people who reviewed.

**FireKP1**

**saq78642**

**Sapphireluva**

**PacWoman**

**Pidge-san**

**JR ICE**

**TFRiD Queen**

**xkeyblade-wielderx**

**Mr. J Everyday**

**Unrealistic**

**Alex Hitoshi-Kaiba**

**Shin Mao**

**paris**

**Sakura4eva**

**Tenchi Lily**

**Twilight of the Shadows**

**K-Gforever**

**yamitenshikagome**

**Ronin 32**

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon**

**Kuro Jasu**

Now I hope you guys keep on voting and reviewing! It would mean the world to me!


	5. Waiting with Chazz

The new chapter! Sorry for not updating for so long and I hate to say this but I won't be updating for a long time.

I'll be going to **Vietnam** for a whole month.

See that was one way to drop the news.

So that's it. I'll be able to think of new things and post better chapters when I get back and here's a little fun surprise here.

Jaden's family will appear in this and I'm lacking family members such as cousins and siblings so if you want to be in the story please read the bottom.

* * *

Chazz glared at Jaden. "Great, thanks to you we'll all get in trouble." 

Jaden pouted slightly. "Hey it's not my fault I don't know what it is!"

Chazz turned his head. "Well if you weren't such a moron then you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well it's not my fault that nobody will tell me! Why don't you if you're so smart!"

Chazz growled "Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Great!" Jaden announced suddenly smiling.

Everybody tensed besides Jaden. They took this scene into realization. Did Jaden just play him? No of course not!

…

But then again…

…

No…

"Well aren't you gonna tell me?" He asked happily causing him to realize what a mess he had gotten himself into.

Okay so what should he do? Tell the truth, scar him for life, and help him become less naïve? Or tell him a lie, make him ask more people while embarrassing them and making Jaden's life more complicating?

The later sounds appealing.

But telling him the truth was too.

"Jaden sex is basically a dueling"

"So it's dueling?" he asked confused.

"Yes both give pleasure and when people get caught up with pleasure something happens, get it so far?"

He nodded. "Yep! Sex is dueling and dueling is pleasure"

"Yeah and pleasure turns into the act of kids"

"Oh…" Jaden trailed off.

"So you see" he was clearly enjoying the power of having something over Jaden. "When one duels they're happy just like sex except in some circumstances." he blushed a little at the end.

Jaden interrupted him. "What circumstances?"

Chazz blushed again. "Uh…I can't tell you because that's never happen to me."

He sighed a breath of relief, Jaden seem to actually understand.

…Wait that was too easy.

"So I should experience it and then I'll understand when sex isn't pleasurable?"

Definitely too good to be true.

Chazz blushed and stuttered at this comment. "N-no! You moron! You shouldn't ever experience it!"

Jaden laughed. "Okie-dokie! Now go on!"

Chazz cleared his throat. "Well when dueling isn't pleasurable-"

"Isn't dueling always pleasurable?"

"Yeah now shut up and let me finish!" he yelled. "See sometimes when dueling isn't pleasurable then it wouldn't be, wouldn't be..."

"Fun? And what are you talking?"

Chazz groaned in frustration. "Will you stop interrupting or do you want to know about rape-!" and he froze realizing what he just said.

Jaden however just kept confused. "What's rape? It must be a bad thing since it means it no fun. I hope I don't experience. Will I?"

"NO! At least-well- Look now you're making everything confusing!"

"So I won't get raped?" he asked innocently.

"NO!"

"Well actually with his innocence, he's the number one vic-"

"SHUT UP ATTIUS!" Alexis yelled and a smash was heard.

Jaden seemed amazed. "Wow! He seems just like my Uncle/Auntie!"

Chazz vein throbbed. This was getting way to frustrating. And the next question didn't help him.

"Hey if pleasure and fun can make kids and I've had tons of that when I duel how come I don't have a kid?" he asked puzzled.

More frustration, "BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY!" he yelled. "GUYS CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!"

"But Uncle Aden has one and he's guy!" Jaden countered.

Chazz eye twitched. "Is your uncle a guy?"

"Yep!"

"And he had a child?"

"Yep!"

"He was pregnant?"

"What's preg-"

Chazz groaned for the hundredth time today. "Did his stomach get very big and round?"

"Yep! He was eating a lot then so I wasn't surprised."

Chazz started to nod. "Fine I understand"

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus let out.

"YOUR FAMILY IS A BUNCH OF PSYCHOS AND I'M AMAZE THAT YOU GOT THIS FAR!" He yelled/concluded.

Jaden had a bewildered expression. "My family is psychos? But Uncle Sean says that we're creatively enhanced."

"Your Uncle Sean whoever he is just like you!"

"You mean creatively enhanced"

A lot more vein throbbing. "No I'm mean crazy!"

"But my Uncle/Auntie Rey says that crazy is just something that is use to disguise fun and we must be creatively enhanced to realize it."

Chazz scoffed. "Figures someone would tell you something like that."

"Well-"

Before he could finish Alexis and Atticus walked out of the door.

"Chancellor wants to see Chazz and Syrus, he says Chumley can go and Jaden has to go after them."

"What for Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Uh…You'll find out when you go there." she said with a sweatdrop.

"But-"

"Well bye Jaden I hope you have a good time!" she said quickly.

"And if nobody tells you remember-"

"Come on Atticus!" she said grabbing his ear.

Before he knew it Jaden was all alone.

"I hope he doesn't call my family like Elementary" he wondered out loud.

As you can predict the chances of that happening are very, very high.

* * *

ALL DONE! Short but done.Now about the beginning you can be a family member if you want but I can't guarantee it if I don't know your personality. By the way thank you **Unrealistic **for giving me the whole pleasure idea. 

So here's what you have to give me if you want to be one.

Looks: Eyes, Hair, Height

Personality: If you can give an example that'll be great

Relation: What are you cousin, sibling, etc.

Part: A history or something with him

Name: If you don't have one or have a crazy one please have a reason.

Age: More then 4 less then 30

Thank you, REVIEWERS!

**Noon6**

**Dragon2900**

**Twilight of the Shadows**

**Tymy**

**Alex Hitoshi-Kaiba**

**TFRiD Queen**

**queen of pie**

**battlegirl15**

**Ronin 32**

**Unrealistic**

**PacWoman**

**Shin Mao**

**paris**

**Yay'd x3 AMERiCANESE.**

**saq78642**

**yamitenshikagome**

**inu-yusukekaiba102**

**Sapphireluva**

**FireKP1**

**Sakura4eva**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR OCS

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Yes it's the dreaded author's note…

I wanted to tell you about the OC family members because I have a couple new rules.

1. You can't be friends, I don't want to be mean but that would mess up story-line a bit. I'm really sorry if it was any other story I would allow it but I would have to change the plot to make it happened and I don't want to do that. I'll try to see what I can do but no promises.

2. You can be siblings of other people but only if you know some of Jaden's siblings or Jaden himself. I don't care what you think of for a history.

3. That's all I can think of for now and another thing. NO MARY-SUES! Guys too. Don't make yourself perfect unless you have MPD (Multiple Personality Disorder) or any other mental enhancement. (I don't like calling it disease, it makes it sound bad.)

Those are all the rules I can think of! Well the second doesn't really count but yeah… I'm sorry if you hate the rules though I might try to see what I can do.

Please Review by the way!


	7. Crowler's turn and a lotta twitching

And I'm back and I'm proud! Well I'm actually sick with a slight fever but let's not get into details. Oh and everyone who gave an OC thank you! And everyone who didn't thank you for being considerate and kind enough to review!

* * *

Jaden smiled innocently while standing in the office of Chancellor Shepard who was standing right in front of him with Professor Crowler. 

"Now Jaden, we heard from Professor Banner that Atticus became a flying rapper, Syrus and Alexis created an earthquake and all this because the alchemy of intercourse…" he trailed off at the end.

Jaden grinned. "That's so cool! When?"

"Just now" he answered.

Jaden gasped. "Really where?" and he looked around for signs.

Professor Crowler groaned. "Really, do you expect a child like Jaden to help us find the reason why half the school have been acting like zombies and psychos and avoiding each other like the plague?"

Jaden looked surprised. "That's such a coincidence! My middle school did the exact same thing after I started asking them where babies come from, which reminds me, where do babies come from?"

They could only stared for the first few minutes before Professor Crowler blushed and stuttered out. "W-what? H-how- How indecent! What kind of a joke is it?"

"Jaden, why didn't you go to the sex-ed classes?" Chancellor Shepard asked cutting him off.

Jaden beamed happily. "Mom and Dad don't allow me to take those; they said that I'll lose my mental innocence if I go."

"No wonder you're such a problem child." Professor Crowler muttered.

"What was that?" Chancellor Shepard asked directing his attention to him.

"N-nothing!"

The Chancellor cleared his throat. "Now Jaden, it would only be natural for you to take the classes again but do to the law you need the permission of your guardians and apparently we aren't getting that anytime soon…" he trailed of at this point. "Crowler, good luck!" and with that he rushed out of the room.

"WHAT!"

Jaden's smile didn't falter. "So you'll tell me? Great!" Crowler gulped.

"Okay slifer slacker, this is where babies come from." he said pulling chalk and a board out of nowhere or in this case, the ceiling. "The art of sexual intercourse is a very complicated thing."

"Really? Shin says it's just 2 people banging on each other but I never understood that…"

Crowler's eye began to twitch.

"Okay let's start again."

"Okie-dokie!"

Crowler groaned. _'Okay just tell him the truth and get it over with'_ he thought.

"Okay sexual intercourse-"

"Hey, why do they call it sexual intercourse, while others call it getting busy, or sleeping with each other?" he interrupted.

"Because they can" he said blushing.

"It is-"

"What if they can't?"

"Then they call it something else" he replied annoyed.

"Oh…" he spoke as it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"What if they-"

"They speak in sign language!" he yelled.

Jaden nodded. "O-righty, go on."

"Now, when a man and woman-"

"What if it's only men?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Well I know that it happens if you're married or dating and it helps create kids and so far I always hear man and woman first. My uncles are married and they have kids, well they actually have two but I forgot to say that to Alexis but anyways, why is that?" he explained and asked.

"Because anything else is unnatural!" he slightly screamed. "Next thing you'll tell me is that you have sisters that are lesbians" he muttered under his breath but Jaden heard him.

"I heard that! A woman asked my aunt if she was one while pinning her to the wall and she said 'no' but they did started dating. I didn't get that, the woman was nice though, she's a designer like my aunt and sends me these pretty clothes and make me try it out. So what's a 'bi'?"

Crowler eye twitched once more.

10 seconds later…

"I QUIT!" Crowler yelled and stomped out of the room. Chancellor Shepard watched as the teacher walked out and Jaden pouted in the corner.

"Uh…Jaden you can leave now I have some business to attend to."

"But I still don't know!" he whined slightly but left anyways. Chancellor Shepard sighed and picked up the phone and search for a number.

In a place far from here…

Serenity Yuki picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello. This is Chancellor Shepard from-"

"You must be from Jaden's school, yes? Wow, you took longer then last time." she spoke happily.

Chancellor Shepard was a bit confused at the last sentence but ignored it. "Yes are you his mother?"

Serenity laughed. "No, I'm his older sister. My parents are on there 6th honeymoon in the Caribbean and before you ask, no I can't get a hold of them."

He sighed. "Well, is there a legal guardian there?"

"Not, at the time no, but don't worry I already know the problem." she said.

Chancellor looked confused. "You know-"

"Jaden's been asking where babies come from, what sex is, and hell of a lotta other things. Right?"

"Y-yes?"

"We'll be there on Sunday so don't worry! Ciao!" and she hung up causing him to just stare at the phone.

He leaned back on his chair.

'_Did she just say 'we'll'?"_

* * *

And that's the last chapter! I don't feel as happy about this chapter's results as I do with the others but y'know. I guess it's because this one I rushed through and didn't plan it out. Anyways I hope you guys aren't mad at the slight yuri there. I just thought if I'm going to have homosexual (I don't really like using the word 'gay') uncles why not that. 

Reviewers, thank you for everything and for reviewer.

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro...**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Unrealistic**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Jyun Hwa**

**Ronin 32**

**PacWoman**

**Pidge-san**

**Tymy**

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon**

**Sapphireluva**

**LiKE.YAYnStUFF**

**yamitenshikagome**

**Sakura4eva**

**J.G. The Gamer**

**Emiz**

**Felicia Angel**

**Shadow Priesstes**


	8. Meeting the Family

Now I'm going to skip my author's notes and give you all the characters and who made them. I had to delete some stuff though (It will be mention in the story).

**Sapphireluva**

Name: Emerald

Age: 17 & 1/2

Height: 5'8

Hair color: Short shoulder length, black with red and blue streaks

Eyes: Deep blue

Relationship: Bisexural, older cousin

Personality: gothic, mean, and hyper!

**Kaiba-Kun**

Name: Rebecca Yuki

Relation: older sister-oldest in the family

Age: 18

Height: 5 foot 7 inches

Appearance: long straight blond hair (always in a bun with chopsticks though the middle of it)

Personality: a lot smarter than Jaden does know where babies come from and what sex is, out of the entire family, she has the most common sense.

Status: Taken has a Fiancé-Todd, honor roll student (A's abd B's)

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro... **

Name: Larissa Yuki, Laurie for short  
Age: Seven years old  
Relation: Jaden's bratty younger cousin  
Appearence: About 4'3, with curly auburn hair that's usually dressed up in hundreds of tiny bows,and wide, coffee-colored eyes.  
Personality: Although she's a genius for her age, she can be pretty childish. Smart is an understatement for this kid; she's pratically a breathing encylopedia. Though she puts up an innocent facade at home for the folks, she's no innocent little angel!

**PacWoman**

Name: Clair Yuki  
Hair: long, curly, platinum blonde hair, with thick, strait bangs.  
Appearence: 5' tall and really skiny  
Eyes: a really light pink.  
Relation: older cousin  
Age: around her early 20s or late teens. (17-21)  
Personality: Clair hits on EVERYONE. She is nice when she is happy and calm, but she is scary when she is mad. (Which is kind of often, she has mood swings bad.) She is obsessed with the color purple, for some reason, I don't know.

**Jyun Hwa**

Looks: Red-Brown eyes; black-red hair falling below shoulders with long bangs; around 5'5 maybe  
Personality: Looks/acts a bit psychotic some times and evilish. A bit gangsta like and very perverted. Enjoys spoi- umm.. informing.. innocent people of things they shouldn't know. Is a... guy? Hard to tell... But constantly needs to get laid. And he's more or less gay. Or bi. And can think of everything in a perverted way.  
Relation: A crazy cousin possibly.  
Name: ...Shin! He never liked his real name and changed it... no one will ever find out what his real name was.  
Age: Around Jaden's age... maybe 17

**Tymy**

Looks:5'2",Long curly dark brown hair,Hazel eyes  
Personality:All I can say is Exact opposite from jaden.Perfect for Chazz (He needs a girl who likes him, she loves him!)  
Relation:Cousin  
Part:Halfway gothic.Everyone makes fun of her.She still kicks their butts in dueling though!  
Name:Ebony Yuki  
Age:15

**Felicia Angel**

Name: Layla  
Eyes: honey-color (it's an anime, I can)  
Hair: black with redish highlights  
Height: 5'5"  
Relation: Cousin  
Age: 22  
Personality: She is maybe the exact opposite of Jaden--world-wise, not at all hyper, and calm. At least when it comes to how she acts at first. She is also extremely blunt and will tell the truth, in large or small words, to anyone who asks. She tends to think that people who act hyper should slow down once or twice, but enjoys watching them, and also will secretly give them sugar or caffinated items to watch them run around and cause havoc. (And she doesn't like Crowler: she dated someone like him once sans the makeup, and just the way he talks pisses her off...so she's more then willing to give Jaden coffee and let him loose in Crowler's room with a bat)

**Sakura4eva**

Name: Nicole

Apparance: Dark brown eyes, hair is colour black and it's quite long (below shoulders), my height is quite over 1m 70cm

Personality: is playing basketball and run round big pitches (I'm a fast runner that's why)

Age:13

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moo****n**

Name: Serenity  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'8  
Hair color: Light blond ((Like light light!)) um think it's honey blond but whatever!  
Hair length: Very long and touchs her waist ((You can put in any type of hair do for her!))  
Eyes: Grayish-blue  
Relationship: Older sister  
Personality: Mostly cheerful, sweet yet evil  
Hobbies: Cooking, reading, playing games, watching anime ((YAOI!)), trying to make her brother happy by playing dual monsters and collecting mangas  
History: Loves her brother very much but has a little problem, she is an anime addict rather then a duel monster maniac like her younger brother. She's at a borading school!

They might be more but I'm not sure.

* * *

Jaden got out his 'dress up' clothes that he got from his aunts. Well, one of them wasn't his aunt but it was easier to call her that since she said to. Today, his family was coming, well not his whole family but close enough. 

Putting on his 'dress-up clothes', he heard a knock on the door.

"Jaden, it's me can I come in?" he heard Alexis's voice ask

"Okay!" Jaden replied unconsciously.

"So Jaden-OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" She yelled.

Jaden looked at her as if nothing was wrong. "My dress-up clothes. Chancellor Shepard said that since my family's coming that I could wear whatever I want and my aunt said that if they ever came that I should wear this."

Alexis just stared at him. His aunt made him wear that?

Jaden was now wearing cute little shorts with a cute girlish appeal to them and a cute shirt with frills and had a remarkably resemblance to Lolita clothes. (I suck at descriptions so use your imaginations!)

Alexis sighed.

It was going to be a long day…

The minute they got off the boat, Rebecca Yuki looked at them with a look that said 'before we're going there listen up because I'm not paying for the damages'.

"Okay first things first, one there will be guys so control yourselves." she said casting a look towards her cousins.

"What? What are you looking me for?" Clair Yuki asked innocently.

Shin gave a laugh. "Because you can't be trusted when it comes to guys." he quipped.

She threw him a look. "You're not any better then me and I know she was looking at you, too."

"Both of you quiet" Rebecca commanded.

"Why?" Clair asked stubbornly.

"Because Uncle Hiroshima doesn't know where you took Jaden when you had a date and Rebecca bought the pictures from me so she does and Shin, she has the tape your birth so she knows your real name." Layla said calmly.

Clair and Shin were silent.

'…_Damn she's right" _They thought in unison.

Rebecca smiled and turned around. "Thank you explaining and please try not to feed Jaden sugar. I would prefer it if we don't get sued this year."

"Can we hurry up? I want to see Jay-Jay again!" The youngest in the group asked cutely. Lacrissa Yuki smiled cheerfully with a camera in her hand ready to take pictures.

Rebecca nodded cheerfully. "Sure and remember to be on your best behavior!"

"Of course" They said in unanimously.

Rebecca smiled and walked to the school.

'_Like hell they will'_

'_Like hell we will"_

Jaden walked to the front of the front of the school waiting them. He then heard a voice.

"Jaden you look so kawaii! You could be a model for shouta-con manga!" Serenity yelled.

A blonde flash went pass them and hug him. Alexis saw more people appear and was amaze at how big his family was.

"Are these all your siblings?" Alexis asked.

Serenity giggled.

"No, me and Rebecca are his only sisters. The rest of them are cousins and by the way, I'm Serenity Yuki his older sister."

Rebecca introduced herself as well. "Hello I'm Rebecca the oldest."

"Hello! I'm Lacrissa Yuki! I'm Jay-Jay's cousin! You can call me Laurie" A little girl yelled happily. She bowed to the adults in respect. (Chancellor Shepard, Professor Banner, and Professor Crowler)

"Hi! I'm Clair Yuki and it's very nice to meet you." she said smiling very flirtatiously towards the guys (Namely Banner and Atticus).

A boy smiled sadistically though it went mostly unnoticed. "I'm Emerald and Clair you don't have chance-"

BANG!

Emerald was hit by a 10 pound suitcase.

Clair glared and then did a 180 and smiled again. "Emerald I'm the closest to the luggage. Don't piss me off."

Ebony watch these events go by and introduced herself dryly. "Ebony Yuki, those two are my siblings, unfortunately."

Then the last three started to introduce themselves.

"Hey! I'm Layla Shiro, his cousin and those two over there and my siblings are Shin and Nicole" she said smiling.

Nicole threw her a look though it was unknown what of look it was. "I'm Nicole Shiro and like she said I'm her sister." Then she looked around.

"Where are Shin and Clair?"

"Clair is 270 feet north of us and 6 feet to the west. Shin is currently 245 feet north of us and 75 feet to the east. They are both currently moving north." Serenity answered looking at a mechanical device in her hand.

They stared.

Serenity looked up "What?"

"And how do you know all this?" Ebony asked.

Serenity waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh I put trackers on all of you except Rebecca just in case you guys ran away. I first put it on Emerald, Shin, and Clair but I thought it was unfair so I just put it on all of you when you were sleeping."

"WHAT!"

"Well Rebecca is…Rebecca. So you can't expect me to put one on her right?"

Nicole looked at her. "Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"Get it off me or die!"

Serenity laughed. "Don't worry! It's for your own protection! Besides think of it as a learning experience."

"WHAT LEARNING-"

"Oh we should get our bags in, right sis?" Serenity asked happily.

Rebecca nodded. Hey she doesn't have one so why should she be angry?

"Thank you for letting us stay here by the way!" Serenity smiled.

Chancellor Shepard nodded slowly.

"Serenity, get back here!"

She ignored them though and went to her little brother.

"Jaden after we put our stuff in, she could show us around, kay?"

"Yep!" He said happily.

"Oh and we should show your friends pictures of you! Right?" Lacrissa quipped.

"Okay!" he said innocently.

"Umm…What about your cousins?" Alexis asked.

Layla answered but didn't look at them. "Probably hitting on guys, if you know any hot cool guys that are not here that's where they'll probably be. But you probably will have a tough time. I think this school is mostly an all boy school. Oh well sucks for them." She then passed by Professor Crowler.

"You're going to suffer" she whispered and some maniacal laughter was in the background. Crowler shivered.

Chancellor Shepard led them into there rooms.

Serenity got out her tracker. "Shin and Clair are five feet ahead of us. Let's not tell them about my trackers okay? I would hate for your parents to find out why you sneaked off to another island." She said not losing her composure for a second.

Though, most weren't afraid of this threat since they knew that she wouldn't tell since her butt was on the line, too. They didn't want this trip to end so shortly so they agreed.

Lacrissa secretly smiled and when she got into her room she pulled out a giant book.

"Secrets are meant to be told as long as they aren't mine and they cause my enemies (family's) suffering."

* * *

And they are here! I hope you like it and more OCs are going to be on the way. By the way I got reviews saying that I put the 7th or is it 6th chapter as the last one! So sorry about that butI wasn't concentrating. 

Thank you reviews!

**Hell Dorkaiser**

**Sweety275**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Sapphireluva**

**Ronin 32**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro...**

**PacWoman**

**kryuzei**

**Phantom Duelist**

**Sakura4eva**

**TFRiD Queen**

**Unrealistic**

**Bad Player**

**notapenngirl2121**

**Rose Kitsune.EXE**

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Jyun Hwa**


	9. My Dad has a LolitaComplex

To start this off, I'll say this: **LAST CHANCE TO TURN IN OCS!** After this then no more! I update every month so that's your time limit. Ciao and enjoy! Oh and the whole Laurie incident was given to me by **Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro...** the person who made her. She wrote part of the scene and I love it so much! **DMGirl3000** also did part of the end so the words are her.

Chancellor Shepard smiled at the new-comers. "Well looks like I can get going now. I trust you'll inform Jaden what he needs to know?"

Rebecca didn't bother looking at him when he asked. "Yeah, we'll do what we can."

'_And what we can't, we'll just make up.' _Serenity thought habitually.

Then the second Chancellor Shepard left the whole room seemed to have a darker turn. The smiles of the relatives seem to turn more evil and most of the people in the room rushed out.

Smiling as if to say 'ignore the black aura but if you can't, fear it' Serenity walked up to them.

"Since we finished packing, it would only be right if you showed us around right?"

"Yep!" Jaden jumped and took a hold of her hand.

Alexis however chose this time to speak. "Uh…Didn't you guys come to tell Jaden about…his…"

"Lack of sexual knowledge?" Shin finished. "Been trying to do it for 10 years and the words still haven't kicked in! Nothing to worry about though just put drugs into his drink and put him in a room with someone really hot. It shouldn't be that hard." The casual tone he spoke with cause Serenity's anger to rise a bit from where she was. She did not travel over 3000 miles from her boarding school just to have her little brother be taught about sex from a random no-good guy. But maybe….

Nah…She couldn't….

Could she?

"Do you want to see some pictures?" Laurie asked sweetly. Nicole briefly wondered why she was still acting like that. The next words that were said answer it.

"Ebony's not within hearing distance you can drop the act now." Layla informed nonchalantly. Nicole sweatdropped. So that was why...

"Finally" Laurie muttered though nobody within a 2 feet distance could hear it. Chazz took the time to inspect all in the room. Some of them were still unpacking or decided to look around.

He watched as Laurie mindlessly played with one of the bows in her hair. He glared at her, he never did like kids. They were so annoying and needy. If she was related to Jaden the she'll probably be twice as bad. Out of habit, he started to unthinkingly speak his thoughts.

"Great does that mean we have to look over the slacker's family? Damn and with this brat too. I bet she's just as bad-"

_SMACK!_

Suddenly Chazz was clutching his shins while Laurie smiled her sweet smile.

"Whoops! Did I do that? You know it's particularly discourteous to insult one's family especially in front of them. Jay-Jay may be one of the most dim-witted if not the most dim-witted person in the world but anybody who's not within out family's borders should not be privileged to have the right to criticize him. Okie-dokie?" she finished in an 'I'm better then you voice' but was blocked out by the shining, innocent aura radiating from her.

'_What a vocabulary…' _Alexis thought dryly as Atticus clapped and smirked at his misery.

"You're nothing more than a little twerp, you hear?" Chazz sneered, glaring down at the seemingly-innocent little girl. Again she brutally kicked his shin, and Atticus laughed at his cries of agony.

"Aww, Larissa has a wittle crush on you!" Atticus teased the younger Obelisk, raising his eyebrows suggestively. In an instant Laurie whirled around and lashed out at Atticus' sore ankle, smirking as he doubled over in pain. "And that one's for you, dumb-face." Humming sweetly, she wiped her hands on his blazer and skipped away off in the opposite direction.

"Hey you guys! Laurie brought pictures from home! Do you want to look at them?" Jaden asked as he ran up to them. Alexis saw that Syrus, Professor Banner, Bastion and almost everybody else was already there. She decided to forget about the little incident earlier.

"Yeah that would be a good idea…" She answered and sat down next to his sister. There was one with a 10-year-old Jaden and two other people that she didn't recognized. The guy had brown hair like Jaden's with grayish blue eyes. She assumed this was his father since he looked the age. The other was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Jaden and his siblings so this must have been his sister or something… There were lots of pictures of other people that weren't here both young and old.

"So Jaden who are your parents?" she asked curiously.

Serenity was the one, however, to end up looking confused. "Isn't it obvious? The two in that picture is obviously our parents."

Alexis couldn't contain her shock. That was his mom! The picture was taken 5 years ago, at most. She looked like she was Jaden's age!

Rebecca glanced at her and smiled. "Don't look so surprise. Lots of people on my mother side look half their age for a couple years. Though this should explain why my dad's so protective of Jaden."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Uncle Hiroshima has a Lolita-complex!" Laurie answered happily. The cast fell down at this comment.

"Lolita complex?" Chazz asked annoyed. "So that's why Jaden's such an air-head?"

"Because our uncle is pedophile? Yeah that covers it." Emerald replied. "Aunt Ellie just goes along with it to make him happy. She's pretty dense and klutzy. I think that runs in her side of the family, too." He said as he brought out his cell phone and IMing his friends.

"Hey you know she's my mom!" Serenity yelled stubbornly.

"Doesn't that prove his point?" Shin muttered. Serenity glared at him and before a fight could start, Clair rushed into the room with Ebony.

"I have good news and bad news!" Clair spoke.

"What's the bad news?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Do you really want to know because-"

"Bad news is our parents found out that we came to the island." Ebony answered. Clair pouted at her but spoke up. "Good news is that Raito managed to convince them that they shouldn't worry and he and some other selected few are coming to insepct."

The good news calmed them down (well at least Serenity). Rebecca nodded.

"Is that all?"

"No, actually auntie told me to give this to Serenity and Rebecca." she handed them a letter. Serenity cautiously opened it and slowly began to read the letter. Her expression changed from worried, to happy, to on cloud nine. She started to giggled and Clair walked over to look at it and started to giggle to.

"Well!" she spoke loudly and cheerfully. "I can't let mom down now can I?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Of course not but I think I'm going to sit on the sidelines." she informed.

Alexis turned to them curiously. "What was that about?"

Serenity giggled again. "Nothing to concern yourself with!"

She folded the letter in her back-pocket but not before Laurie stole a glance at it. As you know with a glance is all she needs…

Serenity told them she was going exploring on her own and that was what she was going to do. After all how else was she going to find a perfect guy for Jaden?

_Dear Rebecca and Serenity,_

_I know Jaden is going through that time of the school year again. Your father is so kind to always be worried about him like that isn't he? But big bro (1) says he might never find love if this goes on and he's a doctor! That's why you should help me out! Find someone that Jaden really likes and is a really good person! I trust your opinion so don't let me down! _

_I love you!  
Your mother!_

Laurie smirked and hopped away. She met with the rest of her family and had a calm conversation. Most of them were in their normal, plotting, minds at what was going to happen next.

Focusing on other thoughts, something about more of her family coming made her remember somebody as well as something that happened earlier. But what was it? She couldn't remember anything but a voice…

"You fudgin' idiots! I fell off the back of the boat and none of you noticed I was gone! It's a good thing that you guys make me wear a life jacket, or I would've died!"

"Alexander!" she shouted at realization. Attaining the attention of her relatives, they waved as if nothing happened. Rebecca stared at him.

"You look wet. How are you?"

Hence, a yelling match was created.

I'm sorry if not every OC was in this chapter but that's kind of hard thing to do…Here is my thanks and let's hope that you can handle more OCs. Thank you kind reviewers!

**Phantom Duelist**

**Sakura4eva**

**kryuzei**

**Bad Player**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon**

**Crazy Gal42**

**PacWoman**

**Unrealistic**

**CrazyNut**

**Rose Kitsune.EXE**

**Sapphireluva**

**Jyun Hwa**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro…**

**Shadow Priesstes**

**Illogical-Love**

**DarkLuminescence**

**Asa ReMe**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**


	10. There is Honor Among Yuki's

Here are the new OCs and in the last chapter there's going to be some match-making, I'm not sure if it's going to be a yaoi… See the majority of people like yaoi but I want to be considerate to the others. Oh and no more OCs. I have way too many and more would confuse the story… Oh I have to say to **DMGirl3000 **I'm so SORRY!

Name : Raito Yuki  
Eyes : Red and black (using glasses)  
Hair : black, somehow match with his face, and personality  
Relation : Cousin  
Age : 14  
Personality : A simple, but sometimes has a pretty cool personality. Likes to read books. He knows 'Hentai' from when he's pretty little. So he has a lot of experience of it (even if he just read it and sees it). He's not pervert though, and often avoid a pervert person. He didn't admit that he's pretty pervert himself too, because he doesn't really care about 'perverted' things and such.

Looks: Brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'7"

Personality: Intelligent (IQ: 146) autistic, overconfident, lacks self control and common sense

Relation: cousin

Part: Jaden tried to teach him how to duel, but could not teach him well (he can duel, but not perfectly)

Name: Alexander

Age: 14.5

Name: Rozlynne

Appearance: blue hair and green eyes

Personality: bipolar, can be really happy one moment and vicious the next!

Relation: Sister (adopted)

Age: 16

* * *

It was a rather strange experience meeting Raito Yuki and Alexander Yuki, two of whom were brothers. When Raito came, he was reading a book, walked right passy them, only muttering a 'hey' and then strolled his way into their room. 

It was also strange when she met Rozlynne Yuki, Jaden's _sister_. She was curious why they didn't look alike and found out that she was adopted. She seemed to be quite proud of it too, as when Professor Crowler made a crude comment, her personality went from happy and cheerful to vicious and sadistic.

Alexis sighed, keeping track on all these family members was beyond stressful. She watched the duel between Ebony and another student. He made fun of her and in returned she kicked his butt in dueling. She realized that no matter how calm the half-gothic girl seemed, she did have a temper.

Meanwhile, Shin and Clair were currently boosting her brother's ego by hitting on him or at least Clair was. However, strangely other then the occasional appearances, they haven't been doing what they were suppose to.

Teaching Jaden

It was rather unnerving…but she didn't have the heart to say anything about it, in fear of hurting Jaden's feelings.

"Alexis" she heard a voice. It led to Serenity Yuki. She smiled at her cheerfully. "Do you know where the Obelisk Blue Dorm is? I'm not so familiar with this place."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah it's the biggest building southwest from here. You can't miss it."

"Oh you mean that giant blue building that covers up the sky and continues to destroy our air? Why do you want to go there?" Nicole asked.

"Reasons, reasons, the world would be much better if you embrace the world as an explorer, traveler, and hobo anxious to try new things." she answered metaphorically.

"There's a difference between explorers and hobos." Layla stated. Alexis jumped three feet. When did she get here?

Serenity already noticed her appearance and didn't hesitate to answer. "True but they both seemingly fit into the metaphor in an airy fashion. Anyways I've got to get to the dorm right after the poison hits."

"What poison? You know if you're going to drug one of the obelisk blue guys, I hope you didn't steal from Laurie. She'll kill you if you do." Emerald claimed. Alexis jumped another 3 feet. Where were these people coming from?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I paid honorably for the bombs."

"It's not honorable to buy poison from a 7-year-old." Layla noted.

Emerald smirked. "Well considering the facts that she's an evil manipulating twerp that listens in to our conversations-hi Laurie-the saying 'there's honor among thieves.' applies here."

"Honor is only honor if there is one besides yourself to honor it." Serenity retorted.

Nicole looked at her sarcastically. "And who's going to honor it?"

"Mom" she responded and sauntered off to the dorm.

Zane was beyond suspicious when he saw the smoke in the hallway. He unlike the rest of the boys in his dorm, didn't smell it. While the other guys seemed to be knocked out for a while.

Not that he was complaining.

Those guys were basically idiots who tried to look cool, thinking that if they hanged out with him, they're automatically cool. Pathetic

When he heard a knock on his door, he figured that they woke up so he just left them knocking. But to his surprise the voice belong to a girl, and she didn't speak the same way most do.

"Zay-Zay! Zanny! Zan-Zan! You better open up this door because I can think of a thousand different nicknames for you!"

In a flash, he opened the door to see a girl who wasn't dress with the uniform and had the scariest smile. It wasn't ugly or nothing, just evil.

"Hi you must be Zane! Man, you're good-looking! After this interview, you're a shoe-in to win!" she exclaimed.

Zane looked at her before slamming the door in her face. But he was too late and she managed to get through the door. She placed herself on his bed and brought out a notepad.

"Okay, let's make it clear. You are a guy."

Zane eye visibly twitched.

"Glad you noticed."

"You are hot."

"I've been told." he couldn't believe he was even answering to what she was saying.

"You're a great duelist, you're Jaden's rival, and you're a great seme!"

"…"

She wrote a couple of things in her notepad. "You're not speaking. That's good, adds mystery." she affirmed seriously.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Creatively enhanced, never crazy." she replied. Flipping the notepad, she started asking more questions.

"Oh and just so that you answer them, I'll have you know that I blackmailed your brother into giving me you pictures from whence you were 10 and under and I am more then willing to give them to your beloved fangirls. So sit down and answer my darling little survey." she spoke without any guilt.

Zane obliged. If he was a normal student, he would've yelled and complained, but he wasn't. He was the admirable Zane Truesdale. Damn it.

"Now think of this as a shot…it'll be quick and painless!" Serenity explained. Zane wondered if there was ever a time he wanted to jump out of a window as much as he did now...

Now somewhere else, in another part of the school was Bastion and Jaden.

"So you're going to tell me?" he asked enthusiastically.

He nodded. "It would be unwise not to. Now I will explain it in the simplest and best way I know how."

Jaden waited.

"By using the power of science!" In a second he snatched out a slideshow and brought a pointer.

"You see they're two different kinds of reproduction. Asexual reproduction and sexual reproduction, we come from sexual reproduction. You see they're two different kinds of reproduction. Asexual reproduction and sexual reproduction, we come from sexual reproduction. Sexual reproduction is a biological process by which organisms create descendants that have a combination of genetic material contributed from two (usually) different members of the species. Each of two parent organisms contributes half of the offspring's genetic makeup by creating haploid gametes. Most organisms form two different types of gametes. In these _anisogamous_ species, the two sexes are referred to as male (producing sperm or microspores) and female (producing ova or megaspores). In _isogamous species_ the gametes are similar or identical in form, but may have separable properties and then may be given other different names. For example, in the green alga, _Chlamydomonas reinhardtii_, there are so-called "plus" and "minus" gametes. A few types of organisms, such as ciliates, have more than two kinds of gametes. Humans, most animals, and plants reproduce sexually. Sexually-reproducing organisms have two sets of genes for every trait (called alleles). Offspring inherit one allele for each trait from each parent, thereby ensuring that offspring have a combination of the parents' genes. Having two copies of every gene, only one of which is expressed, allows deleterious alleles to be masked, an advantage believed to have led to the evolutionary development of diploidy."

(By the way I copied this from wikipedia)

Jaden gawked. "That's amazing!" he declared and Bastion smiled in satisfaction.

"You can say so many words in one breath." he affirmed wistfully and Bastion fell down.

Laurie walked in the room at this given moment. "I've found Jay-Jay!" she yelled.

Rebecca, Raito, Rozlynne and Alexander looked at the slideshow.

Alexander put a hand on his shoulder. "Better men then you have tried." he said mournfully.

Raito closed his book. "You know, we should probably listen to that drugging idea Shin was telling me about."

Rebecca gave him a look. "You actually listened to the idea?"

For the moment they were talking, Rozylnne noticed that Jaden was still staring at the slideshow. "Jay-Jay why are you looking at that?"

Jaden stared at her. "It has funny pictures."

She crushed the computer with her bare hands.

* * *

So this is the last of the OCs! And Bastion is done with his turn! I don't really have a lot of options now so I guess the end is near... 

Oh and I thank you reviewers:

**Jyun Hwa**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Yami-chan and Unrealistic**

**Tymy**

**PacWoman**

**Sapphireluva**

**what the vell**

**Ari Phoenix**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro...**


	11. Fishes with Parental Permission

I had to rush through this chapter since I started this at 8:00 and started freaking out to make the deadline. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it! The beginning is my way of honoring both the yaoi fans and the non-yaoi fans.

* * *

"I'm staying neutral."

"WHAT!?"

The whole Yuki family sat in their bedroom peacefully-or at least most of them were was.

"I told you, I'm neutral to whoever Jaden goes out with. That's why I'm not participating in the whole 'matchmaking' thing."

Serenity pouted. "But he's our little brother! If we have a say in it then we should use it!"

"What if he was straight?"

A stunned silence entered the room. Rebecca sipped her drink emotionlessly.

"…maybe you should stay neutral."

Rebecca gave a soft laugh. "I'm sorry for that but think about it. If our parents were to come then dad would probably prefer Alexis and mom would definitely prefer Zane. It's the way the world works. They would probably be okay with either one, though, just to make Jaden happy."

Serenity sighed. "You're no fun…But I can't help but think you're right. Mom and dad both wanted a responsible spouse for Jaden. Calm, mature, and knows how to handle Jaden. They would both be perfect candidates. Aside from that, our family has been known to be good-looking and both of them are hot."

"Totally capable of creating good-looking kids." Layla offered unhelpfully.

Emerald shrugged. "As a bi, I agree with either of them, however I will say this."

"No matter how hot a guy is, if Jaden loses his virginity to a guy 3 years older then him, Uncle will so kill him."

Serenity dropped her drink.

Laurie sighed.

Layla hummed casually.

Rebecca continued sipping her drink.

Raito flipped through his book.

The rest of the room looked at her.

Nicole looked at them curiously. "What's the matter?"

Serenity started shaking. "Dad and mom's honeymoon ended 3 days ago…"

"So what?" Ebony quipped.

"Email travels fast." Raito answered without looking up.

"I don't get it, what's the problem is…?"

Serenity's aura darkened to a gray color. "I…"

"You…" Shin replied, trying to finish the sentence.

"I…"

"You…" Shin repeated.

"I SENT ZANE PICTURE AND SURVEY THROUGH EMAIL AND I FORGOT ALL ABOUT DAD'S REACTION!"

"...So stupid" Laurie whispered.

"So what did sis talk to you about?" Jaden asked walking side to side with Zane.

Yes, we're talking The Kaiser.

From some unknown source coughLauriecough, Jaden had found out about the 'little' meeting between Serenity and Zane. He was oddly curious about the whole thing.

Zane chose to ignore him. It wouldn't be good for the naive (and insanely cute) boy to find out about the survey. And pictures. And wedding plans.

"Layla told me that you're a candidate for a fiancé, but I thought that was Alexis? I asked everybody else about it but they just said that I'm lucky that my aunt's a designer and something about wedding dresses and ushers…Well, what did she say, Zane? Zane?" Jaden turned to his side but to his surprised nobody was there.

"Where did he go…? Oh better go put on new clothes! When did Dad say he was coming?" and he skipped through the door.

"So Chumley…" Syrus started. "When Jaden asked you where babies come from, how did you reply?"

Finishing his sandwich, he looked at his friend. "Well I just told him the same way I learned."

"Really?! That's great!" If Jaden knew where they came from then his family would go home and if his family went home then he wouldn't get blackmailed anymore!

"Yeah, the fish really liked him."

"…"

"…"

"…fish…?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid, my parents took me to the zoo and the koalas were having a baby so I asked them (the koalas of course) and they told me exactly how it was made. But we have no koalas here that are going to have babies so I used fish."

"…Chumley, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Huh? Sure it went like this…"

"_Ohh…Look at the fishes! Cool! That one looks like a card I have! Huh? What's that fishes doing? Awesome! There are baby fishes! How'd that happen?" Jaden hopped from side to side, looking intently at the fishes._

_Chumley cleared his throat and began his speech._

"_Well you see a couple of months ago those fish went through a 'mating' season. The fish had to find a mate and a good one since they don't know the words divorce."_

_Jaden blinked curiously. "But how do they make the baby fish?"_

"_I figured you asked that. My father told me that when our bodies feel weird and hot while we're next to somebody we do strange stuff that shouldn't be done until that somebody has met our parents and we're over 18."_

_Jaden nodded seriously. "So if I'm in the mating season then I can feel weird and hot?"_

_He nodded in a reply. "Yes, but see humans like use, have permanent mating season so we could do it anytime."  
_

"_So I could do any time as long as he or she meets my family?"_

"_Exactly! Now do you understand?" _

_Jaden laughed. "Of course! This totally explains it!"_

_Chumley smiled, feeling quite proud of his clearness. _

"_I've only understood what half of everybody's saying! To learn about it, I have to truly experience it! I need to go through a mating season with somebody!"_

"_Jaden-"_

"_But who? Well I already asked almost everybody so it would be rude of me to ask them and it has to be somebody who's talked to my family…"_

"_Jaden"_

"_Oh I know, I should 'do it' with Zane!"_

"_Jaden"_

"_I've never talked to him about it before and Serenity really likes him! Thanks Chumley!" and he ran to the dorm._

"_Anytime!" he yelled completely forgetting what he had just asked._

"JADEN'S GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BROTHER!" Syrus yelled, obtaining the stares of others.

"Uh well…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE GOTTA GO STOP HIM!"

Before he knew it, Syrus had dragged him across the room, only stopping to drag Alexis, Chazz, and every other friend he could find.

"Zane! I've finally found you! Where've you been? I forgot to ask you something." Jaden yelled, decked out with a new set of his aunt's Lolita style clothing.

Zane sighed deeply but he couldn't help staring at the boy. He really was too cute. Ever since he saw him duel, his part of his mind has always been on him. That part especially awakened in his dreams.

"Jaden, look you don't need to know what your sister and I talked about. It's our own business and I don't really feel like answering you questions on the facts of life."

"I know." Jaden replied innocently

Zane looked at him questioningly. "You do?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask something else."

Zane subconsciously breathe a sigh of relief. "Fine what is it?"

"Will you have sex with me?"

* * *

Yay! Cliffhanger! What a way to end a chapter! And I got it in by 10:05! (I know that's long for such a short chapter but my sister and mother constantly used the computer and I had to reread everything.

So my reviewers I thank you a bunch!

**Ayaan**

**what the vell**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**

**Tymy**

**Sangorulz**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**DesperateLoveKoi**

**kryuzei**

**JadenYukiAlexisYuki**

**Jyun Hwa**

**PacWoman**


	12. Parents are the Toughest Judges

I didn't know there were so many people who liked Jaden/Alexis together. I guess I got to add more hints of them…I don't like the pairing but I do like Alexis.

Oh and **laurices** I can't put your OC in but I can mention him. In fact I like your idea…

* * *

Zane couldn't budge. He stared at the boy in front of him, the childish, little boy who stood there in all his innocent glory. 

He didn't know whether to be happy or sad at what happened next. However it was leaning towards the latter.

"ZANIEL JULIUS TRUESDALE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIEND!"

Syrus's screeching voice ran through the halls. He attempted to land a kick on his older brother but it was easily dodged. Instead he headed straight to the wall, banging his head in the process.

Chumley quickly attempted to catch up and was surprised to see Syrus lying on the floor, dressed with swirls in his eyes.

"Must. Save. Jaden. Must. Save. Myself." However, his attempt at speaking was futile.

Frowning, Jaden walked away from the scene. Completely ignoring the green-haired victim, he made his way down the hall.

Alexis sauntered through those same halls, humming cheerfully. It was a relatively peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the bees were floating, and the fishes were ending their mating seasons.

She caught sight of Jaden and waved. "Hi, how's everything? Did you find out about you-know-what?" She asked, unsure of the result. He stayed silent for a while and Alexis wondered if he even knew what the 'you-know-what' was.

"Experience is the best teacher right?"

Alexis tilted her head in confusion before answering. "I suppose so… why do you ask?"

Jaden stomped around the hall. "Well I wanted to learn about sex but Zane wouldn't try it with me!"

"…"

"…"

"…Try saying that again?"

"Zane won't have sex with me!"

Alexis nodded as if in strain. Gently putting a hand on his shoulder, she attempted to smile cheerfully once again. "Uh…why are you asking Zane something like that?"

Jaden grin his usual smile. "Oh well I already asked so many people and Zane was the only one left. It had to be him!"

Alexis sighed, a small part of her was wondering if he didn't ask her if she would be the one he was asking.

"Jaden, you shouldn't give you're virginity up to somebody, in fact it's very important if you don't."

Jaden had moved his mouth in protest but something stop him.

BAM! SMASH! BAM!

If it even deserve the title of 'thing'…

Before Alexis could count, a swarm of different sounds flashed before her. Trumpets. Drums. Screams. Many came to watch outside the window, among the crowd was Zane. Hmm…so he does have curiosity.

Marching up to him in either rage or interest, she exclaimed her thoughts.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Realizing what she asking about, Zane replied smoothly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alexis crossed her arms in frustration. "Oh don't play dumb! Jaden told me everything (everything I need to know at least). How could you take advantage of him like that?"

Zane glared. "I didn't take advantage of him! We didn't do anything! He just ask me 10 minutes ago."

"Oh yeah right!"

"..."

A pregnant amount of silence flew over the halls.

"…you really didn't do anything?"

"Yes"

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, knowing Zane was telling the truth. She forgot. This was Zane. Everything was alright. Alright…

"ALEXIS! ZANE! RUN! YOU'RE LIFE AND SANITY IS IN GRAVE DANGER!" Serenity ran as if death was at her heels. Falling down, she performed hard pants.

Alexis took a step back from shock. "Serenity, are you alright?" she asked politely, still a bit shun.

Serenity gave a pitiful smile. "You're so sweet Alexis…I think I'll miss you. But for now I must go to the light..."

"WOMAN GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" A voice yelled.

Laurie pointed her fingers in a mock lecture. "Shame on you! Have more respect for the decease!"

"She's not dead!"

Layla shrugged. "Not now anyways"

"You're so kind." Serenity muttered, standing from her deep fall. Okay…they were here. But they still have a couple of minutes to escape. Seconds. Minutes. What was the difference?

"Oh hi sis! Look here's mom and dad."

Alexis and Zane stood, like deers in a headlight. Two new figures appeared; both very good-looking beings. One had a mature look to him, brown hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like the man in the photo only now, he wore an expensive suit and his aura was pure business. The woman beside him had flowing blonde hair. She was rather petite with her brown eyes sparkling.

"Uh…hi mom, hi dad." Serenity greeted nervously, hiding meekly behind her cousins.

The woman smiled gently. "Serenity? Why are you hiding? I certainly would like to be greeted by my daughter after all this time."

"We see each other through email and junk like that, are introductions really necessary?" She spoke hastily from her shelter.

Her mother giggled. Alexis stared at the woman. Gleefully, Alexis watched as she came to inspect, not her, but Zane.

"Oh look at you! My name is Elena Yuki. May I ask for yours?"

Shin scoffed. As if she didn't know.

"Zane Truesdale" he answered quickly. As if he were afraid to tick her off.

Now if Alexis was jealous of his attention, she didn't have to be. Before she had the chance to witness it, Jaden's father walked up to her. Jaden's father became the perfect gentleman in her presence and kissed her hand. "My, my, you must be Alexis. I've heard so many things about you."

Alexis nodded numbly, completely catch off guard. He was way too composed to be Jaden's father. What she was hearing about him really didn't do him justice.

For a second in time, Emerald swore he saw electricity going through the couple's eyes. Wow…Rebecca was right. Auntie Ellie preferred Zane and Uncle Hiro liked Alexis. He smirked in sadistic glee. Before the two victims knew it, they were switched around.

Hiroshima was inspecting Zane and Ellie was doing the same with Alexis. They showed no shame while examining. Already prepared with comments, they attacked. And the two couldn't do anything about it.

"You have good muscles. I bet you work out."

"I like you're blonde hair. It's nice to know another blonde."

"Good posture. Shows class, I'm sure you have that."

"I'm impressed, you're boobs are pretty big. Not as big as mine of course but getting there."

"Your stern face shows strong character, not bad."

"You seem to have a gentle expression. Proves ability to have understanding."

They both smiled a beautiful smile, all their whites placed perfectly together.

"I'll be frank-"

"-you seem like a good person-"

"-but you just don't have-"

"-that thing I'm looking for-"

"-what I'm trying to say is-"

"Get the hell away from my son."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one will be a lot more fun. Plus you get to hear about a surprising fact about the Yukis that involves Chazz… 

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**

**DesperateLoveKoi**

**JadenYukiAlexisYuki**

**Jyun Hwa**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro...**

**laurices**

**Ari Phoenix**

**NeuscogEdranecre**

**Tymy**

**Anonymous**

**what the vell**

**alexis truesdale**

**Sangorulz**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Stephanie**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**natat**

**valkyrievamp289**

**grosse and unusual**


	13. You have my blessing and my cousins

I was in slight turmoil when I made this chapter. I had just finished and then I checked my email and I got a review that said they were happy I didn't make this a yaoi so I deleted a part in the story…

* * *

In the memoirs of his life, Zane would like to have this particular meeting excluded. He watched as the man before him performed a staring contest. He wasn't really sure what the purpose was but he had this nagging feeling that if blinked, that man would attack him.

"So are you Jaden's friend or consort?" he asked bluntly.

Taking on his will not to choke or gaped at the man, he tried to reply in a sophisticated manner but then was cut off.

"Or are you his friend that's trying to be his consort?"

"Uh-"

"Or are you neither but are hoping to be his consort?"

"…" Well, so much for sophisticated.

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "So it's that one…"

Trying his best not to run away in shame, he finally found his voice.

"Sir, I can honestly say I'm not trying to do anything to your son." There, he thought. That was a good, clear explanation.

"Oh not now you don't." the man retorted, a fire burning in his eyes. "The one with the strongest feelings are usually the ones in denial. But the minute we leave, you're burning desires will awaken and my poor, innocent son will be your victim."

"…"

Realizing what he admitted, Hiroshima coughed and returned to his usual composed posture.

"Anyways…what do you think of my son since you're in denial."

Zane wanted to first exclaim that he wasn't in denial but decided against it.

"He's a very good duelist with amazing potential." That was true, anybody could have seen it.

He nodded. 'That's nice but have you ever wanted to have sex with him?"

This time, Zane did choke and was definitely flustered.

The fire in Hiroshima's eyes now turned into an eagle's gleam.

"So you have! I knew it!" he announced.

"N-n-no!" Such a lame response and he knew it.

"Oh really…?" Shit, now the gleam was back and on in full force.

"Zane, and I will call you that, I heard you were a pretty good duelist. Why don't we play a game? Duel monsters, of course, after all, you can always learn more about a person when they're dueling." He spoke gently. Laughter twinkling in his eyes, cold sadistic laughter of course.

Zane nodded, trying not to look so enthusiastic. Dueling was what he was best at, he could do this.

So why did that man look so happy…?

Alexis watched as the beautiful girl-no wait woman sip her tea. She really did look like Jaden, especially with her petite figure it was like looking at a female, blonde Jaden.

"So I hear you're great friends with Jaden?"

"Huh! Oh y-yes…" she answered.

The woman smiled a smile so unlike Jaden's that it was scary they shared the same face.

"So have you ever had feelings beyond friendship?"

Alexis shook her head automatically.

Elena seemed to enjoy the answer and continued her questioning.

"Why not?"

Alexis nervously played with the hem of her skirt. How could she answer that?

Elena simply giggled at her hesitation.

"I've got an idea, how about we duel?"

Alexis stared at her. Elena smiled in response and then spoke.

"I'm not as good as Jaden or my husband but I'm not half-bad. So how about we have a go?"

"Um sure! That's sounds…fun." She replied and got out her deck.

Okay…this might be fun. Maybe this could break the ice.

Or create a whole new wall...

15 minutes later of unknown silence.

"Somebody shoot me"

Now can you guess who said that?

Zane?

Alexis?

Both?

If you guessed the last one then you are correct!

Zane watched as his life points dropped like a fly.

Alexis sulk on the couch as she numbly collected the cards.

They both glanced up.

The adult they were talking to now had horns.

Evil Smiles

And

An intimating aura that just screamed 'THE DEVIL'

"Oh dear that was just so much fun!" Elena exclaimed as they walked out. She approached her husband with floating flowers surronding her.

He nodded in agreement. "I haven't duel in years. Not since the tournaments."

Zane and Alexis snapped their heads up at this.

Rebecca fought a laugh. Serenity glanced at them.

"Oh you guys didn't know? My parents both won their city wide tournaments. They met in the state."

"They taught me everything I knew." Jaden popped in at this point and turned to the two. "So what did you guys talk about? I asked my family but all they said was 'They're picking your future consort' what's a consort?"

"A lover, Jaden. Now why don't you get something to eat?" Elena clued in. She gave Jaden some money and he walked on.

She put her hand on her cheek. "Such a good boy, Jaden is. Never really had any problems with him, did we honey?"

Hiroshima shook his head wistfully. "None at all, always listen to us when it came to dueling. Even when my brother constantly switches his gender, Jaden never got flustered."

"Or when my sister dressed him up, he never complained."

"Or when my brother-in-law got pregnant, Jaden always did his best to help."

"Such a good boy…" They mused in unison.

Chazz's eye twitched at the scene.

'_What a bunch of m-'_

Jaden's mother gave him a sharp look and all train of thought stopped. Shit, could she hear him? No, that's impossible... However, that woman really did look familiar…

"Oh I know you! You're Slade and Jagger's little brother; I haven't seen you since the last reunion party."

After getting his snack, Jaden turned to see his mother looking at Chazz.

"What's the matter, did something happen?"

Hiroshima laughed. "Nothing at all. We're just talking to your cousin."

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?!" Ebony yelled. She stared Elena straight in the eye. "I can't be related to Chazz!"

Elena just laughed as if this was an everyday thing. "Well, you're not!"

Ebony was just confused. "Okay what?"

Elena cleared her throat before going to explanation.

"Jaden, you remember you're 5th cousin Jun Ro Nen, the Korean one that's once removed. Well, his great-great-great-great-great grandfather is Chazz's great-great-great-great-great grandmother's former husband before they divorced. When he remarried to Jaden's great-great-great-great grandmother on my side of the family, makes Jaden related to Chazz by marriage. However, Ebony, since you're related to us by my husband's side, you don't have any blood ties to Chazz. You guys aren't related."

... (third period of silence)

"Thank God." She muttered, words that broke the ice.

Chazz, however, was still freaking out.

"I'M RELATED TO JADEN!"

Elena grinned. "Yes, isn't that amazing! You've been connected to family since Jaden started here!"

"That's so cool!" Jaden exclaimed happily.

Laurie hopped over to him. "Wow! I guess you can insult Jaden now!"

Somehow that didn't help at all.

"I think he went into to shock."

"I think I went into shock." Syrus gritted through his teeth.

Taking a deep breath, Zane walked over to the two adults. "I hope you understand what's going on here. I think it would be best if we all went somewhere quiet."

Alexis nodded, backing Zane up. "It's a lot to take in Mr. and Mrs. Yuki. I know somewhere quiet that's perfect to talk all this out."

Hiroshima and Elena stayed quiet and then broke up into smiles.

"That's perfect!"

They took a step, what did they do now?

Hiroshima marched up to Zane. "You're great! I was really worried that if my son would fall in love with a guy that it would be a snotty, spoiled drama queen that thinks he's the king of the world or a geek who thinks that grades and strategy is everything or even a short wuss that had no means to protect himself but you proved me wrong!"

"And I was worried that if my son would fall in love with a girl, she would be all dramatic and fan girlish. That and my oldest child are already straight and married to such a great guy! I felt like all my children had to get somebody just as great!"

"But you have my blessing!" Hiroshima ended joyously.

"Mine as well!" Elena agreed.

"Uh…Thanks?" Alexis answered sweatdropping.

Zane couldn't speak, though a small smile appeared on his lips.

Was Zane actually happy? Alexis thought.

"We'll be going now!"

This comment surprised everybody, except well Rebecca, Serenity, Laurie, Raito, Ebony, etc.

Jaden pouted. "Why so soon? I was really looking forward to this!"

Hiroshima laughed. "We have work, but we'll see you in the summer, heck you should bring one of them along. Then they'll get interviewed by everybody else."

"Huh?"

Laughing again, he shook his head and turned to his nieces and nephews. "You guys have to come home in 3 days, or we're killing you. Bye!"

Emerald scoffed indignantly. "So his children don't get any death threats."

Serenity giggled. "We're the reasons he knows death threats."

As they continued chatting, forgetting all about what happen, Alexis noticed that everything was beginning to get more…normal. Whatever that is…

She glanced at Jaden, happily licking his sundae. And at Chazz who was still suffering from shock. Then, finally at Zane.

She cheerfully skipped by him and smiled slyly.

Zane turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she said in a sing-song tone.

He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

Alexis giggled and leaned into his ear.

"Just so you know you have my blessing, too."

And she skipped away.

Zane sighed at looked at the group, still trying to cure Chazz's shock.

"_What do you think is the best feature in Jaden? And don't say his dueling skills."  
_

"_Well, there's his optimism and smile. He never seems to be truly sad and cares too much about other people. He's horribly naïve…And…"_

"_You can stop now I think I know what I need to know."_

"Damn, she found out."

* * *

Well the next chapters the last one with the OCs or maybe 2 more …I dunno. But Jaden is going to find out soon. So it's ending.

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever**

**DesperateLoveKoi**

**JadenYukiAlexisYuki**

**Jyun Hwa**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimrod**

**laurices**

**Ari Phoenix**

**NeuscogEdranecre**

**Tymy**

**Crazy Gal42**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**valkyrievamp289**

**Tomboy951753**

**Darks00**

**a starry sky HAL**

**blackgato1**

**Anonymous Fan**

**Kaisre**

**Joan Mistress of Magic**


	14. Little Red Jaden and Cosplay

Atticism's turn! I haven't really been teaching Jaden anything so this is the perfect way! Zane's time is closing in…Oh and at school, we're doing the 'Try Wait!' program. Lucky me, huh?

* * *

Once upon a time there was a naïve little boy named Jaden. Now, this Jaden had very overprotective family as many of you know since you guys are reading it (unless of course, you were too lazy to and decided to skip all the way to this chapter)

And so, because of this, he decided to ask his beloved friends all about the wonders of the world.

However, despite the numerous questions, Jaden only may have a slight clue of what goes on.

So I only have one thing to say:

I should've put that prologue in the second chapter.

Jaden walked across the dark, gloomy hallway, despite the fact that it was still 12:00 p.m. So unknowingly to him, a pair of golden eyes watched him.

Now to a regular person they may seem brown but in my heart I know they are gold.

So Jaden crept quietly, finally noticing his stalker's presence, he approached with great caution.

"Hi Atticus! Whatcha doing?"

Well, this is Jaden. How cautious do you expect him to be?

A predatory smile escaped Atticus's lips. This was perfect! They were all alone with no one to stop him from his plans. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Atticus?"

Atticus snapped back to reality at the sound of Jaden's voice. He gave him an innocent smile. "Yes, Jaden?"

Jaden looked at him strangely. "Well, I came up to you and you just started laughing weirdly."

Atticus only smiled. "That's just your imagination"

"It is?"

"It is." He spoke in a hypnomactical voice. Now it didn't matter that hypnosis didn't work on Jaden and it also did not matter that 'hypnomactical' was not a real word.

And so, with his blinding influence, he creepily walked over to Jaden. "Jaden, come in my room for a moment. I'll tell you where babies come from…" he spoke like a man tempting a child with candy.

Nodding obediently, he followed the brown hair boy without question, blissfully unaware of the dangers.

Alexis and Zane jolted up. Their Atticus-is-telling-Jaden-where-babies-come-from senses were tingling.

"Where are Jaden and Atticus?" They said unanimously.

_Click!_

The gears in their head turn. Jaden was alone with Atticus.

All Alone

In a dorm where the walls are soundproof

"We got to go" They, once again, said in unison.

I bet you guys both thought that they thought the cliché thought of 'This is all my fault'. But no, they are smarter then that. Their thoughts contained these words.

**I'm going to kill Atticus.**

In my opinion, they're both jumping the gun. However, they have every reason, too. After all, it was not Alexis and Zane's parents who taught them sex.

It was Atticus.

This brings us to a flashback.

"_Listen up my little slaves!" Atticus commanded pompously. _

_A formally naïve Alexis and a bored Zane watched the 6-year-old wonder._

"_Since you guys ask me where babies come from, I took it as my job as your older brother and your best friend to explain it!" he remarked proudly._

_Alexis turned to Zane. "I thought I asked where my crayons were."_

"_And I just asked where you put my jacket." He glared. Yes, the adorable 6-year-old Zane already learned how to glare by now._

"_You will get back your offerings to the divine me once we finished this presentation!" He announced as their objects of desire appeared before them._

_Pouncing on them unpredictably, Zane was greatly disappointed as the items, like some duel monsters, turn out to be only an illusion._

"_Ha-ha! Nice try Zane but you will stay here as long as I please…" A sharp gleam glowered in his eyes. _

_Alexis clung to the blue haired boy. "Zane, I'm scared"  
_

_Zane nodded in response. _

_His fear couldn't allow him to speak._

As this memory occurred a shiver traveled down their spines. Atticus had slipped aphrodisiac in Zane's parent's tea, causing them to do some XX things. Not a very good thing for a couple of kids to witness. Zane could only thank the whoever was out their that Syrus was at daycare.

He could still remember the egotistical smile his best friend had. The unnaturally dark air, the cruel looks, it was…words could not describe what the pain was.

So with great force they pushed towards the door of Atticus's room.

…

…

…

**ATTICUS HAS TO DIE**

Now this would cause a commotion if they were to say it out loud not to mention it would be very OOC. So this was only exclaimed in their hearts.

I suppose you imagined Jaden and Atticus doing some non-child-like things. However, there was nothing.

Literally

The room remained a blank. All except for a letter that read a cute, short poem.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Jaden is Cute_

_Don't you think so, too?_

Quickly coming to her senses, Alexis glanced at the whole room, hoping for a clue. She was mildly surprised when Zane started digging through the sheets and drawers.

"What are you looking for?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dildos, condoms, anything like that." He answered shamelessly; his eyes still remained in scanning mode.

Alexis sweat-dropped. Okay…being friends with her brother did do things to you.**  
**

As luck would have it, Clair, Emerald and Shin walked pass by and inspected the following scene. Helpfully, Emerald decided to comment. "If you're looking for Atticus and Jaden, I saw them walking towards the North Obelisk dorms, or was it south?"

"I think he was walking with a key in his hand singing 'somebody's gonna get laid'" Shin remarked casually.

Their eyes' twitched as a glooming aura surrounded the room. The group present wasn't affected though, probably immune. Clair watched amused. They were pissed enough. One more comment wouldn't hurt.

"Oh and you really can't miss them. Atticus was wearing some form of costume ears and Jaden a cute little red dress. I bet cos-playing."

And that was it.

"You check the north and I'll check the south!"

"Roger!"

They scattered hastily, not wasting a second.

"Zane's room!" Emerald spoke, causing stares. "They were heading to Zane's room! I guess I should've told them that. Oh well, they'll go there anyways. Problem solved."

"Doing it in your best friend's room" Shin spoke, sounding almost pleased.

"It's a classic." Clair commented.

"Hey guys"

"Hello Atticus! What cute ears you have!" Clair cooed, flipping her attention towards the cute male.

A small silence passed right after the spoken words.

"Where's my little cousin?" she asked politely, not trying to startled anger from Atticus, if that was possible.

"Oh well you see when I offered a demonstration, I decided cos-play would be most likely to help him understand. But I think it made him more confused when I started to explain it was used to spark up excitement. So…I just left him in a room with Zane after letting him a few shots of liquor. Nothing to bad."

They nodded in understanding. Scary thing is, they actually understood.

Shin nodded righteously...sort of. "I told you that was the best way to get him to figure it out."

"I never really argued."

"Neither did I"

"I think only his sisters did." Layla spoke from behind. All their hairs stood up from their backs this moment as they slowly turned their heads to face the blunt girl.

Clair smiled weakly. "You won't tell anybody will you?"

Layla shrugged. "Only if they asked, or more likely only if Serenity asks."

Speak of the Devil

"Hey, have you guys seen Jaden?" Serenity questioned.

"He's drunk and clothed in a red dress in Zane's room. I bet they'll be banging on each other soon. I don't doubt it and even if Jaden has a clue what's going on, Zane probably won't have any self-control. He may have a personality that resembles ice but he is still a 'he'."

Stares of disbelief

Layla stared back.

"What? She asked"

* * *

Well the pairing is obvious. They may or may not do anything. I'm still going to give your guys that option. Whoever votes yes or no the most gets the choice. Majority rules.

Now sorry for all the Jaden/Alexis fans. Truly I am.

But that thank-you all that reviewed and continued reviewing despite figuring out the outcome or because you figured outcome and liked it.

**JadenYukiAlexisYuki**

**a starry sky HAL**

**blackgato1**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**valkyrievamp289**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Asa ReMe**

**Joan Mistress of Magic**

**Lady Blade WarAngel**

**Jyun Hwa**

**Tymy**

**kryuzei**

**123shala**


	15. Then Truth about Ukes and Voma

And we're here! This may be the second to the last chapter! Congratulations for reading this far! I also owe some of the stuff to the Try Wait! Team but all in all, it was my original idea! Sorry for the long update but I wanted more reviews!

* * *

"VOMA…" Jaden muttered through his drunken phase. He groggily read the flashcards as he laid 'innocently' on Zane's bed. It was a nice bed, a big one full of pillows and fluffy blue sheets. 

So, it was no wonder that it took thirty minutes of drinking Spanish vodka; a part of Jaden wondered where Atticus was. No, that part wasn't the 'oh-I-hope-Atticus-is-okay' part but the 'I-wonder-where-Atticus-so-he-could-give-me-more-of-the-yummy-juice'.

Casually standing up, Jaden found his way to Zane's closet. It had a traditional set of the school uniforms but what caught his eye was the tight black shirt and pants. Oh…it would be fun to see him wear that. However, the thing that brought him out of his thoughts were voices outside the dorm. Familiar voices of gorgeous looking people.

"We've search everywhere."

"Obviously not, since we still haven't found Jaden."

Jaden? Oh that was his name! He continued to listen to the present conversation.

"Listen, Atticus is probably in his dorm and most likely didn't do anything. So go and rest. I'll ask his sisters where he is. Serenity has a tracking device. I bet she put one on Jaden, too."

A grunt, some defiance, and finally Zane turned. Oh how lucky he was to be greeted by a pair of fresh, chocolate, brown eyes that adored the innocent flushed teen.

In one swift movement, Zane wrapped his arms around Jaden. This was, of course, an OOC moment where shojo bubbles and hearts appeared spontaneously.

_Thud!_

Moment Over

Jaden's body dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Which, ironically was what Jaden was muttering about. Okay…it was chocolate but I needed connections and I'm the author so I can say whatever I like.

After a long period of time or 3 seconds, whatever you think really happened. Zane jolted down, picked the light brunette up and rushed to his bed.

"Mmm…Voma means bad things…boys should not learn." He heard the youth muttered. Shit, he thought. Jaden just fell unconscious from the alcohol. Nothing life threatening.

…Not that he wanted anything life-threatening to happen. It didn't really matter, actually. The boy could survive thousands pf beings eating away his soul.

…Did that happen before?

"Oral for O…M for mutual mas-!"

Zane's hands acted before his own as he dashed to cover Jaden's mouth. He unconsciously touched the soft skin and even softer lips.

Really soft. Like silk-like. But he had more control over that.

"Oh…"

He had more control then that.

"Zane…"

He had more **control.**

"Pleas help me with my oh…"

Okay, he's leaving. He'll come back and-

"Uh Zane what are you doing here?" Jaden moaned oh-so-cutely as he rubbed his eyes. After all, that's what he always did when he woke up.

Of course Zane knew that.

"Are you going to tell me what it means now?"

He was just being his normal innocent self. **Completely Normal.**

Jaden pouted. "You're not saying anything. Are you mad at me? It would make me really sad if you were." He cried, tugging at his shirt.

**Screw it!**

Now, I like you all to reminisce on the past events. After all:

Isn't it how ironic how he woke up at the **exact** time Zane was leaving and he **knew **how cute to look and he **knew exactly **what to say.

What a coincidence!

It seemed almost planned.

Like Jaden planned it.

But that couldn't happen…

Could it?

No…Of course not!

If that was true then Jaden would be smirking like he was now as he was toppled on the bed.

Cue a long period of silence and the DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN!

Oh the irony!

Hopefully, Serenity was joking when she said she'd kill anyone who took advantage of Jaden.

"Oh I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you now! The only problem is that I don't know how! But I know it's going to be fun! So watch out! You better run!" Serenity sang sweetly. If it weren't for the word (and possibly the butcher knife she was sharpening), it would have been nice.

"Um…Serenity maybe you should calm down."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Never mind" Alexis spoke out of clear fear. Neat! Rhymes!

"Oh Zane, I hope you like the sea! Because after I'm done that's where you're going to be! Oh I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you now! So wait ten minutes then you'll find out how! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh!"

"S.J.I! S.J.I! S.J.I!"

"Isn't it S.O.S?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah but this means 'Save Jaden's Innocence!'" Laurie replied sipping her coffee and typing. Why coffee? Because she (coughmecough) drank 5 different types today due to a scientific project on brain waves. Why typing? You'll find out at the end.

"Do you like needles? I'm gonna stab you with them! I'm gonna stab you and stab you and stab you again!"

"I thought you liked Zane?" Rozlynne asked out of nowhere.

Serenity turned to her darling family member. "Anybody and I mean **anybody** who takes advantage of Jaden when he's drunk is scum. They exceed in number but not in value."

"Which in her mind, describes men. Uncle Hiro taught her well." Shin remarked. He wondered how far Zane and Jaden was now.

So let's get back to them!

"OH! FASTER! OH!"

Never mind! Forget I even suggested that.

Unknowingly, Laurie grinned. Things were going according to plan. Not just her plan. The 8 year plan she began with-

"Jaden!"

Laurie jolted up.

"What! Who said Jaden? I don't anything about Jaden! Who said I knew anything?" Laurie panicked. Quite OOC for the OC character.

All eyes were turned to her.

She backed off. Dammit, Jaden's stupidity act was rubbing off on her.

Not that there was an act.

No act.

"I'm going to search for Jaden! Ja-ne!"

She ran past Nicole and Ebony, nearly bumping into them. '_What's with her?' _It was weird seeing her so panicked.

"Gotta get Jaden, gotta finish the manual, and gotta get the hell out of here!" she yelled.

Speaking of Jaden, he waited patiently for the clock to turn to 9:00. Only 3 more minutes.

"JADEN! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Surprising, him, Jaden accidentally hit the blue-haired figure.

"Ug…Jaden, why are you-?"

"Hyah!" Swiftly and carefully, he grabbed his stun-gun and shocked the student known as Kaiser. Sighing from relief, he placed by his side and walked outside (and no he wasn't naked)

"Bad news, I slipped!" Laurie yelled. "Is it 9:00 yet?"

Jaden nodded, understandingly. It was finally done! And nobody would figure it!

Nobody! And if you believe that word-!

"Ahem"

I feel like you guys don't even know me!

They turned to see Raito, leaning on the wall, fanning himself with an array of 3 disks all in different colors.

They twitched.

"Mind telling why these are labeled 'Where Do Babies From: Eight Years of Explanations' 'The Naïve People of the World' and 'How to Bed a Guy in 7 days?'"

Suddenly, the 8 years of work became a lot darker.

* * *

HAHA! I bet you didn't see that coming. I mean the beginning, not the end. I admit I never planned on making Jaden like that but it was the quickest way to end the story. I hoped you liked it!

P.S. Yes, I wrote the song Serenity was singing. I always sing it when I'm angry. It helps me calm my nerves.

**Acinnia**

**Calico Kitty 09**

**Random Reviewer**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX girl**

**Rizarain**

**T.I. Fanatic**

**DesperateLoveKoi**

**Joan Mistress of Magic**

**a starry sky HAL**

**Poison's Ivy**

**Dreamer**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimrod**

**TsukiHime Masaki**

**Jyun Hwa**

**Tymy**

**Kaisre**

**Crazy Gal42**

**SkyBoy123**

**JadenYukiAlexisYuki**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Lady Blade WarAngel**

**Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**


	16. Where Do Babies Come From?

The last chapter…I'm sorry it took me so long (2 FRICKING MONTHS) to update but I just couldn't bear it ending…(Well my sister said I was lazy and that's probably right…) oh well, this means I have time to create new story which I've been wanting to do for a long time but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it with two others working!

But which section…? Anyways I want to say sorry to the people who I ask when I was going to update and I said I would a month and a half ago. Truly I'm sorry. Anyways here's the ending.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Jaden was not a bad child. Sure, he got into trouble sometimes but nothing to cause anybody to truly hate him. He was sweet and innocent and cared about others without letting it affect his personality.

This was, of course, before he met his darling cousins.

Honestly, he liked them, they were kind and cheerful. A bit cynical some and no doubt the others weren't right in the head but he could deal with that. I mean, have you seen his parents?

He first met them when he was in preschool. They might not remember it but they were the ones who convinced him to tell his parents that his teachers were the ones talking about babies, not them.

Then a couple of years after, he met them again. They were much friendlier and they were very nice to him. Especially the girls, after they coddled him, they would later use him for their own purposes. He never got caught like them.

This, however, wasn't the reason he was tainted.

This was all do to Larissa Yuki, the 7-year-old genius. He remembered sneaking in the hospital room to watch the baby only to come too early and watch her mother give birth. Really, you;d think his parents would make sure there was extra security! A couple years after (4 to be exact), he met with her.

By then, she as already a noticeable genius and manipulative brat.

"I chose you!" she exclaimed pointing at Jaden.

At these three words, she had labeled his and everybody else's doom.

Jaden stared innocently at her before tilting his head and smiling.

"For what?"

She grinned impishly. "To be a part in my experiment labeled 'How men and women are more attracted to the innocent rather then the seductive actions of the older and more experienced generation.'"

He stared at her.

"It's a title in working." She explained and he nodded. "You won't be the only one of course. Clair participating as the more experience generations part and so are the others, well at least everybody that doesn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or spouse. Actually they don't really know they're participating, but that's better, more realism. So what do you say?"

Slowly Jaden thought about it, and thought about it and then-.

"Can I have a cookie?"

Laurie stared at him for a second before nodding. "If you say yes then have all the cookies you want…"

And that was the beginning of their experiment.

Overtime, Jaden became more evil. Though he did a good job hiding it, there were a few slip-ups. None that were really horrible and couldn't be covered but…they were exceptions.

And that exception was right now.

"So you mean to tell me that you planned this for 8-year-old, Laurie?" Raito asked emotionlessly.

Laurie nodded solemnly, disgusted with herself for being found out.

"Laurie…" he began as she gathered up her pride to look at him. "You're seven."

At these words, they (Laurie and Jaden) fell down anime style.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I FEEL 8!" she shouted, gathering some stares. Jaden slowly inched away from her.

"Okay…so are you going to tell on us?" Jaden asked, getting back to the point.

Raito looked at him and then looked at her and asked. "Jaden, were you a virgin before this day?"

Jaden hesitated before nodding. This was true, he wasn't that shameless, besides he liked Zane.

Raito nodded, "Okay…I'll tell Shin, Emerald, and Clair to zip it."

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

Raito shrugged. "Well it's not really our business so I suppose we shouldn't tell anybody. Besides, I think Emerald and Clair already knew and Shin was the one who found the disks." With those words he walked away and after a huge amount of silence, they finally breathed.

"We're…"

"…Really"

"Lucky…"

They would've have laughed about it except for the fact they heard Raito say "OH AND EXPECT A LOT OF BLACKMAIL FROM SHIN AND EMERALD!"

A dark atmosphere gathered around Laurie and Jaden.

"Oh right…we forgot." Jaden was suddenly a lot happier that he lived away from home.

"Uggh…What happen?" They were alarmed to hear Zane's voice and Jaden stood up because of it. He smiled at her.

"Well, I got to go to him. It'd be pretty horrible if he found out." He grinned and walked away.

Laurie stayed in the same position. She watched as he left and finally, "What the heck am I staying here for?" and with that, left.

…BACK WITH SERENITY…

Serenity slept peacefully on her bed. After hours (well one at least) of planning Zane's death, she finally fell asleep after a wonderful tranquilizer given to her by her sister. Which one? Well...that's something you'll have to find out.

When Laurie stepped into the room, Serenity jolted up.

"Where's Jaden? Where's Zane? Where's everybody? Who should I kill first?" She asked frantically.

Laurie sighed and put on a bright smile.

"Oh they all left to get some souvenirs before they left. Remember? And Zane's helping Jaden out with some work, you know, since he's been so busy with us."

Serenity nodded hazily, not really aware of what was a dream or reality.

"So Jaden still a virgin?"

"Yep!" she lied.

"And he still my innocent, little brother?"

"Of course!" she said without shame.

"We're leaving tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh" the first truthful thing coming from her mouth.

"Okay" Serenity stood up, opened the window, and jumped.

She jumped out of a 6 story building, mind you.

Was she a bird? Laurie mused on this fact as she prepared for her next experiment.

So where was the true location of the others?

Well…Honestly, they really were getting souvenirs.

Honestly.

…TOMORROW (YES FAST BUT DEAL WITH IT!)…

Finally, it was the day. The day, they've all been waiting for.

THE DAY THE YUKIS WERE LEAVING!

In the past few days, they had brought destruction in the many ways such as keying Crowler's office (a couple coughs were given when asked about this), breaking into forbidden rooms (Most just looked away), and making the students do their bidding (The rest just ignored this being asked).

"OH I'M SO SORRY I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU!" Serenity cooed loudly. Hugging her little brother, Rebecca and Rozlynne literally had to pry her off him. Rebecca nodded respectfully before giving him a hug while Rozlynne took Serenity's place and started to suffocate him, which led to Nicole's help. Nicole smiled at him and waved at them before going on the boat. It was so much going here, she mused slightly. Much more active then last time.

Ebony slyly kissed Chazz on the cheek before slipping him a piece of paper and walking away, leaving him quite speechless. Atticus saw this and walked over to him.

"Looks like you got yourself a little girlfriend! I'm so proud of you! You're really growing up!" He exclaimed as fake tears feel from his eyes.

"Shut up!" he yelled, attempting to hide his embarrassment as he planed on ways to get back at him.

Layla looked at the two before smiling serenely. She walked over to Jaden and gave him a large bag.

"Here are a couple of goodies for you. If you can, try eating them while holding a bat in Crowler's office for me, would you?" Layla asked calmly before walking to the boat. Laurie looked at her. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"The misery of Professor Crowler."

"Amen to that." Rebecca replied, taking a seat next to her.

Alexander and Emerald were the next ones out, followed by a bunch of other students. They were always popular in school and wherever they went, so it wasn't surprising. But…Raito couldn't help but wonder why people like them when they were so use to using people in their schemes. Then he thought of his entire family and their habit of using people in their schemes and thought against it thinking about it.

Clair and Shin were the last ones out and that wasn't a surprise. They continued to flirt with Atticus and Banner. Raito walked towards them and dragged the two to the boat. They continued flirting despite this.

"BYE! TAKE CARE OF HIM AND JADEN IF YOU EVER DATE ZANE MAKE SURE YOU TAKE IT SLOW BEFORE HE JUMPS YOU!" Serenity yelled as Zane blushed a deep red. Damn her. Jaden grinned blissfully at this comment, enjoying Zane embarassment.

Meanwhile, the others were facing their own tribulations.

Banner looked mildly at his hand once they left the shore. "Did she give you her…?"

Atticus nodded. "Her number? Of course! I knew these good looks were something no woman could resist. I'm glad I attracted an older woman. Shows just how cool I am." He grinned proudly.

Alexis sighed at her brother.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY ROOM?!"

They turned to the screaming drama queen known as Dr.Crowler.

"Now Crowler, you should calm down and relax. Let's say goodbye to the Yuki's." Chancellor Shepard.

Crowler growled. "Yeah, to my grave they'll say goodbye."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he hastily answered. They were leaving and still causing trouble, damn it!

When everybody bid their goodbyes, realization finally hit Alexis.

"Jaden!"

"Yeah?" he answered cheerfully, despite the lost of his family.

Alexis looked at him worriedly. "Did you-um-find out where babies come from?"

Zane tensed and Jaden smiled slyly causing confusion from her. "Of course! Zane explained _everything. _He was very talented and made it _so_ understandable. Isn't that right, Zane?"

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Is that true, Zane?"

Zane coughed and nodded. "Y-Yeah…I helped him yesterday."

"And today! He's going to explain some more things to me! I don't really understand everything." Jaden enlightened.

Alexis stared at the two, she really should be suspicious but this was _Zane. _He was too smart for something like that. So in response, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I guess we should go now. I'll treat you something, kay?" She offered.

Jaden smiled and ran towards her winking at Zane secretly. Zane groaned as he blushed. He really should get more control of his emotions.

Unknowingly, a red-haired 'woman' played with the files sent to her. Rey Yuki sent 'her' last chapter to 'her' editor.

'She' smiled cheerfully as if she didn't manipulate her nieces and newphews for the sake of her career.

Staring at the computer, she folded her arms. Oh yeah…

'Where Do Babies Come From?' was going to be a total hit.

* * *

AND THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I like to thank everybody who reviewed for reviewing. It made me really happy that everybody waited so long for it. I also like to remind you guys that even if you're reading this ten years from now, please still review! Cause reviews make people happy and happy people are less likely to kill somebody later on their lives.

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX girl**

**Haley, The Unoriginal Nimro...**

**Anya**

**YinYangWhiteTiger**

**Acinnia**

**Tymy**

**Kaiba-Kun**

**Crazy Gal42**

**JadenYukiAlexisYuki**

**Lady Blade WarAngel**

**Give us Peace**

**Sakura Angel 4eva**

**Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**

**Jyun Hwa**


End file.
